And Then There Were Three
by Emilee Amethyst
Summary: Set somewhere in Season 4, a little AU. Spencer and Toby are together and face challenges like every couple, but what happens when you add parents, siblings, a psycho-stalker called A, and a baby to the mix?
1. Chapter 1

Dah-dah-duh

I glanced over at my phone to see that I had just received a new text message from Toby.

**Hey Spence Just found out I have the day off due 2 bad weather Wanna grab coffee B4 school? -T**

Toby, Toby, Toby, he was the best boyfriend I could imagine. He knew almost everything about me. Especially that it was impossible for me to function without at least three cups of coffee in the morning.

**That's great! C U in 10. Luv U :) ****-S**

Today was one of those days where I just knew that it was going to be perfect. I mean seriously, how could a day that started by having coffee with your man not be perfect, even if I was feeling somewhat queasy this morning. Oh, well, nothing to worry about. Probably just something I ate. I quickly finished brushing my hair and grabbed my bag and was heading out the door.

I reached the Brew in record time and quickly walked over to the small table in the corner where Toby was sitting and reading The Catcher in the Rye with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Good morning, Handsome." I said as I slid into the seat across from him and reached for the extra coffee that was sitting on the table.

"Hey, Beautiful!" he greeted me with a big smile on his face as he leaned over the table to kiss me. "I didn't even see you come in. How've you been?

"Oh, just the usual, family tensions, Emily's been at my place constantly since she got in a fight with Paige, and oh yeah, Melissa and Wren are back in town for a two week visit. I can't get enough of the sisterly love that fills the air. Thankfully they are in Philly for the next couple of days. But I don't care how hectic things get as long as you're my safe place to land."

"Well, the life of Spencer Hastings is never dull it seems."

"That's an understatement." I sarcastically reply. "Enough of me and my troubles, how have you been? I haven't seen much of you since you started working at that construction site in Philly."

"I've been okay, but to be honest, now that you're here, I'm amazing. And don't worry I'll be done with the Philly job by Saturday." He replied with a grin.

We sat in silence for a few minutes drinking coffee and picking at the raspberry muffins Toby ordered. All of the sudden the queasiness I had felt earlier came back. I tried to ignore it but it must have showed on my face because Toby suddenly looked concerned.

"Are you alright, Spence? You don't look well, and you usually eat a muffin in ten seconds."

"Yeah, fine, just got butterflies in my stomach." I lied. Toby didn't seem to buy it so I added. "You know there's this huge essay that's due in a couple of days and if I don't get and A, life at home is going to be miserable. Plus with a three day weekend coming up due to a teacher's conference in Philly the teachers are giving us extra homework to occupy us for the extra day." Luckily this time he seemed to buy the lie.

"Spence, you have nothing to worry about. You'll ace that essay in your sleep. And since when do you doubt that you'll get an A?" He stated trying to comfort me. That's one of the many things I loved about Toby. He was always trying to make me feel better and knew exactly what to say. "Come on; let's go up to the loft. I wanna show you something before you have to leave for school." He stated trying to comfort me.

I grabbed my things and followed Toby to the loft. It was convenient for him to live right above the Brew since we met there for coffee so much. Toby opened the door for me and let me go through first. He was always the perfect gentleman.

"So what did you want to show me?"I asked curiously. Usually I can be patient if I want to be, but today Toby was just the tiniest bit mischievous, so I couldn't help but wonder what he was up to. Toby walked over and sat on one of the kitchen stools and I stood next to him. He was searching through his cluttered counter when I smelled something like extra strong bleach and I felt myself running to the bathroom.

"Spencer! Are you okay?I couldn't answer as I ran and barely made it over to the toilet and lost the muffin I had just eaten and whatever was left from dinner last night.

Toby was at my side within a few seconds holding my hair out of my face. After I was sure I was finished I lied down on the cold tile floor and waited for the dizzy feeling in my head to go away.

"You okay, Spence?" Toby asked with a worried and concerned look on his face. I grabbed his hand and managed to sit up.

"Yeah, I think so. I guess it was something I ate plus all the stress at school."

"Speaking of school, you should probably ditch today. You don't want to get anyone else sick and you probably wouldn't be able to concentrate anyway. Come on, I'll drive you home." He said. As much as I hated missing school he was probably right. He helped me up off the floor then left to get me a glass of water to get the awful vomit taste out of my mouth. After that I grabbed my jacket and followed him to my car.

"Tobes, if we drive my car how are you going to get back here?"

"Well, I was planning on staying at your place until you felt better and then I might bum a ride off of Jason back to the loft.

I didn't respond and just hopped into the passenger side of my car. Usually I would argue with Toby about who was going to drive but the way I was feeling it probably wouldn't be the best idea for me to drive. My thoughts were proved right when I started feeling car sick when Toby made a sharp right at the intersection. Lucky for me my house was close to the Brew and we made it home before I got sick again. Toby jumped out of the car and ran over to my side. He opened my door and helped me out. I tried walking to the front door but ended up almost falling because of how sick I felt. So Toby picked me up and carried me, much to my annoyance.

"Toby, just because I feel car sick doesn't mean I can't walk you know." It was sweet that he was doing this but I couldn't help but feel just the tiniest bit irritated that he wouldn't let me walk.

"I'm not putting you down and that's final. I don't need you tripping and hitting your head. Because vomiting is a concussion symptom and you don't need to be doing any more of that." He replied firmly. It was obvious he wasn't going to let me have my way.

"Okay, Toby, we're in the house, now can you please put my down!" I pleaded as we walked through the front door. When Toby didn't put me down I was going to protest by slapping his shoulder but then I saw my mother was standing in the kitchen with a shocked look on her face.

"Spencer, what are the two of you doing? You're supposed to be at school, and isn't Toby supposed to be at a construction site in Philly?" My mother questioned. Besides my half brother Jason, my mom was the only one in the family that approved of me and Toby dating. But she would put her foot down if things got out of hand, like ditching school to be with Toby for instance.

"You can relax, Mom. Toby is off today and I went to met him at the Brew for coffee. He wanted to show me something in his loft and when we got up there I threw up and he insisted on taking me home and carrying me into the house."

My mom's face changed from irritated at the thought of my skipping school to concern as she realized I wasn't skipping just to be with my boyfriend and that I was actually sick.

"Spencer, are you alright? Did you catch something at school?"

"No, I don't think so. I was feeling a little queasy off and on this morning, but all of the sudden I got a whiff of bleach or something and just lost it. I felt better at first but then on the ride here I started feeling sick again."

"Well, let's get you into bed and see what we can do." She said and finally acknowledged Toby by saying. "Thank you for bringing Spencer home, Toby. Would you mind carrying her upstairs? I'll get some tea to make her feel better and be up in a minute."

"Your welcome, Mrs. Hasting. Now let's get you, Spence, upstairs." Toby replied as he started heading for the stairs.

I had a feeling I was about to get sick any second and I really didn't want to throw up on Toby so I quickly hit him in the shoulder so that I could escape his arms and ran to the kitchen sink since it was closer than the bathroom. Thankfully I made it to the sink and didn't get it all over the kitchen floor or Toby. Just like last time Toby was at my side holding the hair out of my face. He must really have one strong stomach I thought just before I collapsed onto the floor and passed out.

* * *

"Spence, Spencer? You okay, Sweetie?" my mom asked. I realized I was in my bedroom but things were a little blurry.

"What happened?" I asked. Things were getting clear and I was definitely on my bed in my room but didn't remember getting up there.

"You threw up in the kitchen sink and then passed out on the floor." My mom stated as she reached over to get me a glass of water. "I think you passed out from dehydration from all your throwing up. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess. I'm a little hungry actually."

"Well, that's not surprising since you lost anything you've eaten in the last couple of hours. Here, these crackers might help, and they should stay down." She said passing be a box of saltine crackers.

I ate only one for now just to see if I could swallow it, and when it didn't bother me I ate a few more. Suddenly the thought crossed my mind that only my mom was in the room. Where was Toby?

"Mom, did Toby leave?" I asked.

"No, Sweetie, he's out in the hall talking to the girls on the phone. They've been calling like crazy since you never miss school without telling at least one of them."

"Oh, I completely forgot about the girls, I hope I didn't scare them too bad." I replied feeling guilty for worrying the girls. For all they knew I had been kidnapped by **A** and murdered. I was going to ask if I could talk to them when Toby came into the room.

"Hey, you're awake! How do you feel?" he said to me as a huge smile spread across his worried face.

"Yep, I'm officially awake and feeling pretty good. I might even be able to eat something other than crackers."

"I'm glad you're feeling better. You had the girls and I really scared. I had to tell them at least twenty times not to ditch school, but they said they'll be over as soon as school's out for the day." Toby said and then leaned over to kiss my forehead.

"Well, Spencer, since you seem to be handling those crackers pretty well, I'll go make you a sandwich." My mom said as she started to walk towards the door. I didn't blame her for trying to get away from two lovebirds like us.

"Oh, I can make her one, Mrs. Hastings. You stay here with Spencer." Toby volunteered. He was always ready to do anything to help me and the rest of the family, even Melissa if it ever came to it.

"Thank you, Toby. It'll give me a chance to talk to Spencer about a couple of things I've been meaning to tell her." My mom replied with a smile. She was always telling me that Toby was a keeper because he was willing to anything for anyone.

"Sure, Mrs. Hastings, take your time. I'll be downstairs." He said as he walked out and shut the door behind him.

"So, what do you need to tell me, Mom?" I asked slightly confused. My mom always told me things the second they happened.

"Well, Honey, I told Toby that you probably just had some strange twenty-four hour bug and that you passed out from dehydration. But I'm not sure that that's the reason." She explained hesitantly.

"What are you trying to say, Mom?" I asked. I was completely confused.

"Spencer, you're smart, think about it." She said. She waited a minute to see if I understood what she meant. Since I clearly didn't she continued. "Spencer, you said that you had been queasy on and off all morning, you smelled something strange and got sick, you felt car sick on the ride home, and now you feel fine after eating something."

"What!" I raised my voice out of shock because what she was saying started making sense. "Mom, are you trying to imply that I'm having morning sickness?"

"Spencer, it's gonna be okay, you just need to tell me some things."

"Like whether Toby and I have been together? Well, if that's your question, my answer is yes, we have done it a few times." I was aggravated that I could be so stupid as to get myself into this awkward situation. My mom and I were really close but I usually drew the line when it came to personal hygiene and physical relationships, like kissing and what not.

"Spence, have you been feeling weird lately? Tired all the time, headaches, or queasiness?" She asked with concern.

"Well, to be honest this isn't the first morning I've felt sick just the first time I actually got sick. I have been pretty tired lately but I just blamed school."

"It may just be that you're working too hard in school, Spencer, but we can't know for sure unless you take a test. I know this is scary but I'm gonna be here to help you in any way I can. So will the girls, Toby, and Jason." She said with a concerned look on her face.

I stared at the wall as a thousand thoughts whirled around inside my head. How was I gonna go to school while pregnant. I may have my mom's help but what will my dad do? How the hell was I supposed to tell Toby? How was I going to deal with the worst thing of all…**A**?

"I know you and the girls and Toby will be there but…" I trailed off. My mom thought I was scared of being a teen mom, and yes that did have me a little concerned, but I was really afraid of **A**.

"What is it, Sweetie? You can tell me anything." Her face showed deep concern and worry. I didn't want my mom to become **A**'s next target by telling her anything so I quickly came up with a lie.

"It's just that I'm scared of Dad and Melissa." I blurted out. My mom looked like she understood but just to clear any doubt from her mind that I was still hiding something I explained. "We both know that you and Jason are the only ones that like Toby. I mean Dad already doesn't like him, what's he gonna do when he finds out that Toby is the father?"

"I don't know. But I promise I'll smooth things over with your father if they get out of hand. Everything's going to be fine, Spencer, trust me."

I wanted to trust her, but I still couldn't believe I was pregnant, so how was I suppose to trust that it would be okay? I needed some time to myself to think. As much as I appreciated my mom's help I needed serious alone time to clear my mind, but I knew that she had no intentions of leaving. I had to come up with some sort of excuse.

"Mom, I think you're right. I should take a pregnancy test, just to be sure. Do you think you could get me one?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't want her to pick up on the fact that I was trying to make her leave. "But don't tell Toby. I want to tell him. That is if I'm even pregnant at all."

"Sure, Sweetie, I'll go run out to the drugstore, and I'll send Toby up to keep you company. I'll tell him that I'm going to pick up some medicine that might help." She said reassuringly as she stood up and walked toward the door.

"Thanks, Mom." I said smiling at her as she closed my bedroom door.

I was glad to finally be alone, even if it was just for a few minutes. Toby was going to be up here in a minute and I would have to pretend that everything was fine. I hated lying to Toby, especially after promising not to keep anything from each other when we got back together after the whole Toby-and-I-joining-the-A-team-thing.

I was trying to think of a reason my mom would want to talk to me when my thoughts were shattered by the door opening. "Hey, are you feeling any better?" Toby asked walking through the door.

"Yeah, I feel fine." I replied as he handed me a plate with a peanut butter and banana sandwich on it. "Thank you for the sandwich, Toby, you're so sweet." I said. I was hoping that if I flattered him now he wouldn't over react when I got around to telling him about the pregnancy. But at least I didn't have to worry about that until I actually took a test and it said positive.

"You're most welcome." He replied. He sat on the edge of the bed then asked the question I knew was coming but I dreaded answering. "So, what did you and your mom talk about?"

"Oh, uh, she just wanted me to…cut Melissa a little slack. She told me that I should be a little nicer since we are sisters and she's been through a lot, blah, blah, blah."

"Oh." He nodded his head and that was his only response. He knew Melissa and I were more rivals than sisters and that I hated it when people told me to be nicer to her and that I shouldn't act like that toward my sister.

"So, how are the girls?" I asked, trying to change to a lighter subject. Preferably one were I could avoid accidentally saying something. "Are they gonna stop by with my homework later on?"

"Other than scared that you had been kidnapped by Redcoat the girls are good. Hanna said they would stop by to see how you were doing, and said not to worry about homework because they have it taken care of."

"Are you kidding me? The girls know how I feel about cheating on homework and I know that they don't bother doing extra credit." I raised my voice out of frustration and ignorance on Hanna's part. "I'm gonna call Hanna and tell her that sick or not I will kick her butt if she doesn't bring my homework and extra credit assignments this afternoon!"

"Relax, Spence. Just because Hanna said they were taking care of it doesn't necessarily mean cheating. Now, stop worrying about the girls and homework and try to get some rest." He replied, trying to get me to calm me down. He reached over and grabbed my, now empty, plate, and placed it on the night stand, then leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Tobes." I said just before I kissed him on the lips.

We continued our little make out blissfully, and the next thing I knew my mom was knocking on my door.

"Spencer, do I want to come in right now, or should I wait for you and Toby to settle down?" My mom asked from the other side of my bedroom. My cheeks turned bright red as I realized what my mom must have heard. Toby stood up and quickly opened the door for my mom. "Mrs. Hastings, I was just…uh…"

"Toby, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Believe it or not I was also a teenager. But I think it would be best if you two cut it out until Spencer isn't sick." My mom casually said to him while also hinting for him to leave so that she and I could talk privately. I was glad when he left the room because I could finally get the answer I had been going crazy to find out. "Here it is, Sweetie, it's pretty simple so you should be able to figure it out." She said while handing me a bag after she was sure that Toby was downstairs. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks, Mom, I will." I got up and walked toward my bathroom. I closed the door and followed the directions on the box.

A few minutes later I looked at the stick, and there it was, that little pink plus that meant my world had just been flipped upside down… forever. I sat down on the floor overwhelmed by what I had just realized. I knew from the moment my mom suggested it that it was true but now there was proof. I was pregnant! In just a few short months a little baby would be in my arms and I would be a mother to a little Spencer or Toby. At first I was too shocked to even think, but the more I thought about it the happier I became. I was going to be a mommy to a precious little baby, what could possibly be better!

"Spencer? Are you okay in there? You've been in there for almost fifteen minutes?" My mom asked frantically. Usually she was level headed about everything and it took at lot to shake her up. I guess I couldn't blame her for freaking out.

"Everything's perfect, Mom, just perfect." I replied with a smile as I came out of the bathroom. My mom didn't have to say anything, her face said it all. 'Was I pregnant?' "You're gonna be a grandma!" That was all I was able to say, before tears of joy started flowing down my smiling face.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi Everyone! I am so excited by the amount of views I have gotten for this story! And before I forget let me just throw this out there, this also applies to all chapters and stories, I DO NOT OWN Pretty Little Liars! Anyway just to let you know I plan on updating every Monday or Tuesday (Unless I'm too excited and can't wait). Just for a little more background on this story it is set in S4 probably around episode 7. Spencer and Jason are closer as siblings and also, if you can't tell already, Spencer and her mother have a strong mother-daughter relationship. Okay so let's get to the story and I hope you enjoy it! :)

* * *

Later that day the girls came over, Toby left for the loft to work on some sketches for a client so that we could have our girl time, and my parents had to meet a client, so we had the house to ourselves.

"So, what are the plans for our girl night, Spence?" Hanna asked while sorting through my closet.

"Well, I thought we could order a pizza and then stay up all night talking and watching chick-flicks. But first we should watch the newest Dancing with the Stars." I suggested to the girls. "Does that sound good to you guys?"

"Yeah, sure." They all agreed. I reached over to grab my phone and order our girl night usual: one medium pizza with chicken, pepperoni, and onions, one medium white pizza, and two large orders of bread sticks.

"Okay, so, the food is on its way, and we've decided what to watch, so all that's left is to talk about the latest news in Rosewood until the food arrives." I stated after hanging up the phone.

"Okay, so, I'll start." Emily said deciding to start the conversation. "Today I set a new record in swim practice, and Paige and I made up and have a date for next Tuesday."

"That's great, Em, I'm happy for you!" Aria replied. "Uh…my mom and I are going up to Philly Sunday morning and coming home Monday night."

"Really, that sounds fun, Aria. I'm glad that you and your mom get to spend sometime together! When you get back you'll have to tell me about all the shopping you did." Hanna replied, finally coming out of my closet. "Well, my newest Rosewood news is that Caleb and I have decided to go Pittsburgh for part of the weekend. There's a concert there that Caleb really wants to go see and I hear that they have some great malls there."

"Of course there are, Hanna, after all what's a three day weekend without at least six hours of shopping a day?" I asked sarcastically.

"Very funny, Miss Hastings, but I will have you know that I am just as interested in the concert as I am in the shopping." Hanna remarked, with a hint of annoyance due to my sarcasm. "Besides aren't you the one who owns a three hundred dollar Ralph Lauren ruffled skirt? And I remember, because I was the one who went with you to four different stores in one day to find it in your size!"

"Fine, I'll give you that one. But it's not my fault it got lost in the mail when I ordered it online and I needed it for a dinner that weekend. It was a fashion emergency. You know how my parents are when it comes to their extravagant dinners" I stated trying to sound as dignified as I could. Just like this time, it was usually a lost cause when it came to Hanna and clothes.

"Well, now that that's settled, how about you tell us some of your news, Spence?" Aria suggested, trying to change the subject to a less intense one. She knew how Hanna and I sometimes engaged in friendly squabbles that weren't always so friendly.

"Well, I went to meet Toby and while we were in the loft I threw up, so I spent the rest of the day in bed." I quickly replied. I wanted to tell the girls that I was pregnant but now didn't seem like the best time, so I quickly changed the subject by asking Emily about her last swim meet. The food arrived fairly quickly and that was it for conversation since we were all starving.

After we ate we headed up to my room to watch DWTS. As I went to turn the TV on my phone started vibrating. I walked over to my desk and opened the new text.

**I know about your and Toby's little 'accident.' Wanna keep baby safe, keep Toby and Caleb away. –A**

"Crap! Are you kidding me?" I yelled. This was just what I needed right now.

"What is it, Spence?" Emily asked with concern written on her face. Hanna and Aria looked up from their phones with worried looks as well.

"I need to tell all of you something, and I need your help, big time!" I said trying to keep tears back. The thought of** A **threatening my baby was overwhelming. I went to sit on the edge of my bed and tried to collect my thoughts. I had planned on telling the girls about the baby, but not like this.

"Spence, whatever it is, don't be afraid to ask us, we'd do anything for you." Aria said as she came over the put her arm around my shoulder in a comforting side hug.

"Thanks, Aria, I know that." I replied. I took a deep breathe, cleared my throat, and started telling my story. "This morning I met Toby at the loft, when I got there I threw up. He brought me home and my mom told him that I probably have some sort of bug. But that's not the real reason. The real reason I was throwing up is…is because I'm…I'm pregnant!"

All three girls just sat there with stunned faces, too shocked by what I had just said to say anything so I continued. "I'm not sure when it happened but the problem isn't an unplanned baby. The problem is that **A** knows, and is threatening that if I don't stop Toby and Caleb from looking for Redcoat then something will happen to my baby."

Hanna was the first one to break the silence in the room by shouting. "What! Toby and Caleb are looking for Redcoat? That's a suicide mission! And…and you're pregnant! When the hell did that happen?"

"Hanna, I don't know for sure when I got pregnant. All I know is that I did, **A** knows, and is now threatening the baby, me, Toby, and Caleb." I shouted back.

"Whoa, calm down you guys." Aria said as she stepped in between us. "Let's take this one step at a time. First of all, Spencer, are you all alright?"

"Yeah, I'm as good as anyone in this situation could be. I just found out that I'm pregnant today and I have a doctor's appointment Friday." I said as calmly as I could.

"Okay, good. Now the second thing we should worry about is, why is **A **threatening Toby and Caleb?" Aria asked, taking control of the situation.

"Well, let's see, maybe it's because Toby and my boyfriend are the idiots looking for Redcoat!" Hanna shouted.

"Or Toby and Caleb either found something or they're close to finding something." Emily suggested.

"Emily has a point. If Toby and Caleb found something out, **A **isgoing to make sure that somebody pays for it. In this case me and my baby." I replied.

"Well, that is not gonna happen, Spence." Aria stated firmly. It was so cute when she was serious or angry about something. "You and Hanna are going to call your boyfriends and tell them to meet us at the Brew, we'll tell them about the baby and **A**'s newest threat so we can settle this."

"Aria, I hate to tell you this. As much as I want to get this settled this isn't the way I want to tell Toby, and the Brew is way too public. If we're going to meet up with them somewhere it has to be a little more private."

"What does it matter where we meet the guys? All that matters is that **A** knows that we told them to back off." Hanna said with an irritated attitude. She was always trying to protect Caleb from **A** and got angry when she failed.

"Hanna, we can't just charge into this. If we tell the guys to back off they'll just do it behind our backs, and if we tell them that **A** threatened us, that'll make them work harder." I yelled back. I had finally snapped. After all the pressure from school, **A**, my family, and now Hanna pushing me to tell Toby and Caleb to back off by telling them about the baby was just too much.

"I'm sorry, Spencer, I didn't mean it to sound that way." Hanna quickly apologized. She had never been good at being tactful. "I just can't stand the thought of something happening to Caleb, just like you can't stand the thought of **A** hurting Toby or the baby."

"Its fine, Han, I didn't mean to snap either. I've been under a lot of stress and being extra emotional cause I'm pregnant doesn't help." I replied as I went to sit next to her on the sleeping bag. I gave her a quick hug to comfort her and tell her that there were no hard feelings.

"Well, what do we do? Spencer's right. If we tell the guys to stop they'll just ignore us and work harder." Emily asked.

"Well, I guess I start by telling Toby that he's the father. I think if Toby knew that the baby was involved he wouldn't go behind our backs trying to find **A**, but I don't know what to do about Caleb." I said trying to sound confident in my plan when the truth was that is scared the hell out of me.

"You're right, Spence. You tell Toby about the baby then about **A**, while I go and tell Caleb to stop hunting Redcoat. If he doesn't listen to me I'll give him the ultimate threat. I'll tell him that if he even thinks about hurting my niece or nephew by looking for Redcoat that it's over between us." Hanna stated firmly, yet you could hear the excitement in her voice at the fact that she would be an aunt. It was like an unwritten promise between us that when we had kids we would all be their aunts.

"Yep, this baby is going to have three of the best aunts in the world." I said laughing at Hanna enthusiasm. We all started laughing and forgot about **A** and all the trouble and secrets for awhile. We had a plan to stick together and keep this baby safe no matter what, and everything looked like it was going to work. All I needed to do was break the news to Toby.

* * *

The girls and I finally settled down and just decided to watch movies the rest of the night like we had planned. Later that night Toby texted to see how I was doing, and after a couple of minutes of texting we decided to meet up at our spot by the 'Welcome to Rosewood' sign. The girls were disappointed that I was leaving them but we knew it had to be done. Hanna came with me and I dropped her off at Caleb's so that she could tell him to stop hunting down Redcoat.

I got to our spot a few minutes before Toby and set up. My plan was to make it as romantic as possible before dropping the bomb. I laid a few blankets over the rock we always sat on and got out two thermoses of coffee then waited for Toby to get there.

I sat on the rock gazing down at the town deep in thought when I felt warm arms wrap around me. I hadn't noticed that Toby was there until that moment, and I didn't realize either that I was shivering from the cold, until his warm arms were around me and he planted a kiss on my cheek.

We sat together for a few minutes in silence until I remembered the two thermoses of coffee and handed him one. "Wow, blankets and coffee under the stars, what's going on, Spence?" He asked, with shock and surprise in his voice. Usually he was the one to come up with crazy, spontaneous date ideas.

"What? Can't a girl just do something nice for her boyfriend?" I asked in a teasing manner, trying to cover the nervousness in my voice. But as always he sees right through me.

"Spence, there's something you're not telling me. What's going on?" He asked. He went from surprised, to worried in less than a second.

I didn't reply, I just continued to sit in silence. After all, how the hell did you tell your boyfriend that you're pregnant, he's the father, and that you're being threatened?

"Spence, talk to me. The last time you had something to tell me and you just sat there instead of telling me what was wrong you broke up with me to keep me safe. Now, what's going on?"

"Toby, I'm not breaking up with you, but I'd understand if you broke up with me after what I'm about to tell you." I blurted out trying to hide my tears that were threatening to spill over. I glanced at his face as he waited for me to continue. I turned away from his gaze and told him what I had to say. "Toby, you once asked me 'If we had a real baby, what would it look like?' And I said 'A newborn with a six-pack.' Well, now we're gonna find out, cause…cause I'm pregnant, Toby!"

Toby just sat there. He didn't move or even breathe. I started thinking the worst and I didn't even realized when I started to cry. What if he's angry or doesn't want to have a baby with me. These ideas had never crossed my mind but the longer he just sat there in a daze and letting me cry, the more I was sure that he didn't want any part in this. I was trying to make my body move so I could run to my car and get away. This was obviously a mistake. Just as I started to stand up Toby grabbed my arm and pulled me in for a warm and comforting hug.

"Spence, everything's gonna be fine I promise." He finally said. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. Suddenly all the doubts from a few minutes ago fled my mind as I turned to face him. Our lips connected and for a few moments all I cared about was being in Toby's arms and knowing that he would be there for me.

"Toby, there's more." I said finally, yet very reluctantly, breaking away from the kiss.

He looked at me with a strange look and asked. "What? Are you gonna tell me that you're having twins or something?"

"No." I laughed. "It's too soon to tell that. Besides I haven't even been to a doctor about it yet."

"Well, what is it then? What could possibly be more important than us becoming a family?" He asked, with all playing and teasing set aside. He had just said that us being a family was important. I was so happy at hearing those words that I almost forgot the reason we were here.

"Toby, there is something a lot more important than us becoming a family." I started to say but my outrageous pregnancy emotions got in the way. I took a second to calm down and finished what I had started. "Toby, **A** knows that you and Caleb are trying to find Redcoat. I got a text saying that if I want to keep the baby safe I have to get you and Caleb to stop looking for Redcoat."

Toby and I were both silent. I waited for Toby to say something, but after a few minutes I decided to break the silence. "Toby, say something…please?" I pleaded.

"I'll stop." He replied, staring at the ground. He looked up and locked eyes with me and said. "Spencer, I wanted to find Redcoat so that you and the girls could finally stop being afraid that someone will hurt you or the people close to you…but I'll stop, if it means that I'm keeping our baby safe."

Hearing him say that was music to my ears. He called us a family and now he said the words 'our baby' like it was the most natural and beautiful thing in the world. With a smile on my face I kissed his lips and was completely happy. I knew that Toby was going to be a wonderful father and that I had done what **A** had asked. There was nothing else to do except sit here with Toby and enjoy the few lucky moments I was given to be happy.

The kiss ended too soon because I heard my phone beep with a new text message. I hoped that it wasn't another **A** text, because I definitely didn't have it in me to deal with anymore threats today. Luckily it was just from Hanna.

**Hey Spence! I talked 2 Caleb. He agreed 2 stop hunting Redcoat. He also says congrats. Meet U back your place. –Han**

"Who's it from?" Toby asked as he leaned over my shoulder trying to read the text.

"It's just from Hanna saying she got Caleb to stop looking for Redcoat and that she was going back to my place, which reminds me, that as much as I would love to spend the rest of the night with you, I should get back to the girls. Cause Emily and Aria are probably going crazy to hear how things turned out." I replied. I wanted to stay with Toby but I knew the girls would never allow that.

"Yeah, I know the girls don't like it when I keep you away from them for too long." He said. We stood up and I folded the blanket while Toby emptied out the coffee thermoses. Toby walked me my car and put the blanket in the back seat. "Tell Emily I said hi when you get home, and I'll call you tomorrow."

"I'll tell her. Bye, Tobes." I said as I started the car up.

"Bye, Spence, I love you." He said as he gave me a kiss.

"I love you too, Tobes. Bye." I replied as I closed my door. I drove away and saw him walking over to his truck. I waved to him before I turned onto the highway and drove home.

* * *

When I got home I saw that the girls were all here, but so were my parents, great. I ran up to my room to join the girls and luckily I was able to avoid my parents.

"Hey, Spence, how'd it go?" Emily asked when I walked in my room.

"Good. Toby was excited when I told him about the baby. Oh, he also said to tell you he said hi." I replied.

"That was nice of him. And I'm glad he took it well. I had a small fear that he wouldn't react very well to it." Emily said. "But how did he take it when you told him about **A**?"

"He took that okay too I guess. He seemed a little angry that **A** was threatening me but he always is. He said he would stop looking for Redcoat. And since Caleb agreed to stop as well I don't think we have anything to worry about for a little while at least." I replied.

"Well, I'm glad that's over with." Aria said as she came out of the bathroom. "I'm getting really tired of **A** or Redcoat or whoever it is that's calling the shots and trying to ruin our lives."

"I agree. Whoever this is definitely is a lot worse than Mona ever was." Hanna chimed in.

"Well, like I said, we did what **A** wanted so we shouldn't have to worry about anything for a little while." I stated.

I was going to suggest we watch another movie when I heard my name being called from downstairs. "I'll be right back you guys." I said as I walked out the door.

When I got downstairs my parents were talking in the kitchen, although arguing might better describe the conversation.

"What do you guys want?" I asked when I got to them. My dad had an angry look on his face and then stomped out of the kitchen to his office.

"Spencer, let me just say I'm sorry." My mom said to me.

"What should you be sorry about?" I asked. I was completely confused by the situation.

"I told your father that you were pregnant. I thought that if I told him he wouldn't over react but it completely backfired. I am so sorry, Sweetie." She replied.

"How bad did it backfire?" I asked.

"I think you better go in there and talk to him."

I walked into my dad's office trying to hide my fear. I knew how my dad could get when he was angry but I still had no idea what to expect. I stood in the doorway and waited for my dad to notice I was there.

"Have a seat, Spencer, you and I need to talk." He finally said. I sat down and waited for him to continue. "Spencer, your mother told me that you're pregnant, and I want to make two things perfectly clear. First, you are a Hastings. You are going to finish high school, go to college, go to law school, and become a successful lawyer, but you can not do that if you have a child to take care of. Second, this is Rosewood. You can't hide anything in this town, and the people are extremely judgmental. Do you know what would happen to the Hasting name if people found out you're pregnant at seventeen?"

"Dad, what do you mean if they find out? Of course they're going to find out. I live here in Rosewood and I'm keeping this baby." I questioned him. I was definitely confused.

"What I'm saying is this, Spencer. I will not have the Hastings Family reputation ruined. So I'm giving you two choices. You can live here in Rosewood and everything will be the way it was if you get rid of it. But if you decide to keep it then you will go to California with Melissa and Wren when they go back, because you can not live here while pregnant, Spencer. Do you understand me?" He stated firmly with outrage in every word.

"Yes, I get an abortion and everything goes back to normal. I become the daughter that is always trying to get your approval because you like Melissa better than me and don't give me the time of day. I keep the baby and I get punished by being shipped off to California with my older sister who hates me and her husband who is a total jerk to me ever since I turned him. Well, I'm not doing either of those. I'm keeping my baby, but I will not go live with Melissa and Wren!" I responded with angry written on my face before storming out of the room.

I ran past my mom who was still in the kitchen and went out the door. I tried opening my car door but realized I didn't have my keys on me. Rather than go back in the house and face all the questions I took off into the woods.

* * *

I rambled through the woods for what felt like hours. I didn't know how long I was actually in the woods because I left my phone and watch in my bedroom. I wandered around trying to get my thoughts straight. So much had happened today. I find out I'm pregnant, **A** threatens my baby, and now I'm told that I either get rid of my baby or I have to live with Melissa. And to think I woke up this morning thinking that today would be perfect. I walked around a bit more deciding what I should do. If I went back to my house I would get interrogated by my mother and friends for disappearing and yelled at by my father for running off, being disrespectful, and completing throwing the choices he had given me out the window. I didn't know what to do. Toby's loft was too far away to walk and I couldn't have him come get me. I decided to hide out at Jason's when I felt something strike the back of my head. I fell to the ground and held my head in my hands, the pain was almost unbearable. The last thing I remember before passing out from the pain was seeing someone in a black hoodie holding a 2x4.

* * *

Okay, guys, let me know what you think. Hopefully, you enjoyed it and stay tuned for my next chapter. It starts from Hanna's Pov and ends in Toby's. Warning: very dramatic in my opinion. See you guys next week!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. It is super encouraging. If any of you are interested I just posted a one-shot for Star-Crossed the other day called Closer so check it out. Ok so back to this story. This chapter starts as Hanna's POV and ends in Toby's. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Hanna POV

"Where the hell is Spencer?" I said for the hundredth time.

"Hanna, we've told you a million times. She's downstairs talking to her parents! So just shut up, she'll come back up when there're done." Aria said to me with an annoyed expression.

"Yeah, well, Spence said she'd be right back and that was almost forty-five minutes ago you know." I replied.

"I agree with Hanna, Aria. Spence should have come back by now and it's too quiet downstairs. I have a feeling something's wrong." Emily said while pacing around Spencer's room.

"Look, I know it's been awhile, and I have a weird feeling about this too, but who really wants to walk into the middle of a Hastings Family argument?" Aria snapped back.

"That's the thing, Aria, they can't be arguing because you can hear it throughout the entire house when they do. There hasn't been a sound from downstairs in half and hour and we all know that there is no such thing as a quiet parent-daughter conversation in the Hastings family." I stated.

"Alright, let's go downstairs and see what the hell is going on. But just remember that if we get our heads chewed off for getting in the middle of whatever is going on down there that it was your idea." Aria said to me as we headed toward the door.

We got to the bottom of the stairs and since I was in the lead I was the first one to see Mrs. Hastings on the sofa with her head in her hands.

"Mrs. Hastings, where's Spencer? She said she'd be right back and that was forty-five minutes ago." I asked.

"Girls, I think you should have a seat." She said with worry written on her face. She waited for all of us to sit down before continuing. "I don't know what Spencer has told you but she just found out today that she's pregnant and Toby is the father. I told my husband thinking that if I was the one to tell him he wouldn't do something to Spencer that he'd regret later. Well, let me just say that it backfired."

"Mrs. Hasting, we know she's pregnant. Can you just tell us where the hell she is?" I asked impatiently.

"Calm down, Hanna, I'm getting to that. When Spencer came down I told her to talk to her father in his office. He gave her two choices. Get rid of the baby and she could continue to live under his roof, or keep the baby and be forced to live with Melissa and Wren in L.A. She yelled at him then ran out of the house."

"So, you just let her run off? This is just great she could be anywhere." I yelled.

"Don't worry, Hanna, I know how to handle Spencer. I let her go because I knew she needed some alone time to calm down and she has to be close because her car is still in the driveway." Mrs. Hastings stated as she stood up and pointed out the window at Spencer's car.

"Well, we still need to find her. Spencer can do some stupid stuff when she starts thinking and becomes oblivious to the world." I said allowing my self to calm done a little.

"We all know that Spencer does everything possible to avoid human contact when she goes into thinking phase. So that probably rules out her calling someone to get her." Emily said.

"Yeah, but what happens about after she comes to a decision? It doesn't take long for Spencer to make up her mind, and when she does she likes to be surrounded by people she trusts to back her up." Aria adds.

"That leaves us with four choices, Toby, Jason, us, and Mrs. Hastings." I say. Feeling better about the situation now that we have some idea as to where Spencer could be.

"Well, she's obviously not here so that leaves Jason or Toby. Since her car is still here she can't be at Toby's because it's too far to walk and her phone is upstairs so she couldn't have called him. My bet is that's she's at Jason's." Aria stated.

"Well, okay then. I'll call Jason to see if she's over there. But why don't one of you call Toby just incase she somehow did get over to his place." Mrs. Hastings suggested as she walked over to the phone in the kitchen.

"I'll call Toby." Emily said as she reached inside her sweater for her phone.

"Well, while you do that I'm going to hit the bathroom." I said as I walked out of the room.

I thought to myself how silly I had been. Of course Spencer was over at Jason's. Other than the three of us and Toby, Jason is the next closest to Spencer. I guess we just jump to crazy conclusions and suspect the worst due to **A**. I was heading back downstairs to join the others when I got a text from an unknown number. I read the text as I walked into the kitchen and listened to the conversation. I didn't say anything yet because I still couldn't believe it.

"Jason says that he hasn't seen or heard from Spencer since yesterday, but he's coming over to help look for her." Mrs. Hastings said. Her calm composure was completely gone.

"Toby said the same. He hasn't heard from her but he's coming over too." Emily said. She seemed as equally as worried as Mrs. Hastings.

"Hey, guys." I said, finally speaking up. "I don't think we need to look for Spencer, because someone already found her." I held out my cell phone so everyone could read it for themselves.

**Want mommy and baby back? You might need a shovel if you don't come soon. –A**

At the bottom of the screen was a link to view an attachment. I tapped the link and two pictures appeared. The first picture showed the Hastings Family lake house. The second was a picture of Spencer inside an open casket.

"Please tell me I am not seeing this." Aria said as she sank to the ground and held onto a chair leg for support.

"I wish I could, but this is a lot worse than getting run over." I say gravely. We thought we knew what **A** was capable of but we thought wrong. Never in any of or worst nightmares had we seen this coming.

"Well could someone please explain what this means?" Mrs. Hastings asked in a frustrated and worried tone. "I thought all this **A** stuff ended when Mona was sent to Radley?"

"It did…for a little while at least." I replied. "During the summer everything was fine, but right when senior year began the texts started up again. At first we didn't know who it was but later we found out that Mona had a few accomplices."

"Wait a minute. You're telling me that this has been going since school started?" Mrs. Hasting asked in disbelief. "Why didn't you girls tell anyone?"

"Because, Mrs. Hastings. This **A** is a lot worst than Mona because it's not just Mona anymore." I replied.

Before anyone else could say anything Jason came running through the door.

"Any luck finding Spencer?" He asked. I honestly don't know why he did. There was obliviously a worried look on our faces for a reason and it was not a good one.

"Yeah, she's at the lake house we think." Mrs. Hastings said. She was barely able to keep her voice normal.

"She's at the lake house? How the hell did she get there? You said she's been gone for almost an hour by now and she didn't take her car." Jason asked even more confused now.

"Jason, **A**'s back." That was all I said, but it was enough for him to get what was going on. That A had Spencer at the lake house and was probably threatening her.

"Well, then what are we waiting for let's go search the lake house?" Jason demanded slamming his first on the counter.

"We're waiting for Toby. He should be here any minute." Emily said. She had kept quiet through all of this but decided to finally say something."When he get's here someone should make sure Mr. Hastings doesn't kill him because he's the first thing Spencer will want when we get her back."

"I'll stay here and keep him distracted while the four of you and Toby get her back. He won't even know that Toby's here or that Spencer's gone because you're going to leave the second he steps out of his truck." Mrs. Hasting firmly stated. It was obvious that some of her authoritative spark was coming back.

With that she wished us good luck and headed to her husband's office to distract him. It was a good thing she did because a minute later Toby's truck could be heard coming up the driveway.

"What's going on? Where's Spencer?" Toby said as he walked through the door.

"Not now, we'll explain on the way just get back in your truck and drive to Spence's lake house." I ordered. "Take Emily with you she'll explain. I'll follow in my car with Aria and Jason. Now hurry!"

Emily and Toby practically ran out the door. I ran upstairs to grab my car keys and Spencer's phone as well just in case **A** sent something. Next thing I knew Jason, Aria, and I were driving down the highway going way over the speed limit. It wasn't too long of a drive to the lake house but it seemed like an eternity when we were trying to get there with such a big threat hanging over us. On the way Aria explained to Jason a little more about what was going on. By the time we got there he was up to speed and ready to kill Mona and whoever else was involved.

* * *

Toby POV

"Emily, would you please tell me what the hell happened to Spencer?" I asked frantically while trying to pay attention to the road. The last thing I needed was to get pulled over or wind up in an accident right now.

"When you dropped Spencer off at her house we started talking about how things went when her mom called her. She said that she'd be back in a few minutes then went downstairs. Forty-five minutes later we got worried so we went to see what happened. Mrs. Hastings said that Spencer went to talk to her dad, yelled at him, and then ran out the door." Emily said. She stopped to catch her breathe since she was talking so fast.

"Well what did her dad say to get her so upset?" I asked. It was a normal thing to hear about Spencer and her dad arguing but usually she just locked herself in her room. This had to be a pretty big argument for Spencer to run off without taking her car or giving anyone a reason.

"Mrs. Hastings told Mr. Hastings about Spencer being pregnant. She thought it would be better that way but it backfired. Mr. Hastings told Spencer that she either had to get rid of the baby or be forced to live in L.A. with Melissa and Wren. He made it clear that she couldn't live in Rosewood while pregnant because it could ruin the perfect Hastings Family reputation." Emily replied. She sounded like she could kill Mr. Hastings right now if she had the opportunity and I agreed.

"Are you telling me that he is more worried about himself and his appearance than his pregnant daughter and her child?" I asked in disbelief. Now I fully understood why Spencer ran off and I'm glad she did before her father did something else stupid.

"That's not all. We figured that since Spencer didn't come back to the house that she was probably with either you or Jason. Mrs. Hasting went to call Jason while I called you and Hanna went to the bathroom. We Hanna got back we were talking in the kitchen about how neither you nor Jason had heard from Spencer but were coming to help find her. Then Hanna said that she had already been found and showed us her phone." Emily said. She stopped again to catch her breathe.

"Wait a minute; so we're driving to the lake house because of an **A** text?" I asked. It hadn't even crossed my mind that **A** was a part of this. Emily nodded her head because she was still trying to calm done. "Well what the hell did the text say?"

"That if we wanted mommy and baby back that we should bring a shovel if we didn't come soon. Then Hanna showed us the two pictures that were attached. The first one was a picture of the lake house. The second was a picture of Spencer lying in…in a…"

"Lying in a what, Emily?" I almost yelled. I was really worried now. Why was **A** telling us to bring a shovel?

"She was lying in a coffin!" Emily yelled. And suddenly all the emotions and tears that she had been keeping bottled up poured out. She had been trying her best to stay calm so she could tell me what happened but now that she had she let everything go.

I almost ran the truck off the side of the road when I heard what Emily said. Now I knew why Hanna and Jason were in such a hurry and ready to kill anyone who got in there way. The rest of the drive to the lake house was silent except for the sound of Emily's quiet sobs.

We got to the lake house in record time and Hanna, Aria, and Jason showed up right behind us.

"Emily, did you tell Toby what's going on?" Hanna asked Emily.

"Yeah, he knows everything." Emily replied.

"So does Jason, so let's get this search going." Hanna stated. "Jason, you take Aria and Emily and search outside. Toby and I will check the house. Scream or send an S.O.S. if you find even a strand of Spencer's hair."

Jason, Aria, and Emily split up and ran in different directions while Hanna and I ran inside the house. I was surprised at how Hanna had completely taken over the situation. Some of Caleb's personality must be rubbing off on her. Hanna agreed to search the downstairs and basement while I did the upstairs and the attic.

I searched the many bedrooms on the second floor without finding anything. When I entered the attic the first thing I saw was a black curtain with an **A** spray-painted on it. I quickly tore back the curtain to see my worst nightmare before my eyes. A picture of Spencer sat on an easel beside a wooden casket. I couldn't bring myself to look inside but I could guess what was in it. That's when I heard Hanna yell from downstairs. Before I could answer she was stomping up the steps.

"Toby! I think I just saw Mona in the basement. We've got to get out of here fast or there's going to be trouble." Hanna said panting out of breathe. That's when she saw the casket in the corner. "Is that Spen…?" She trailed off unable to finish her question.

"I don't know, Hanna, I…I can't look. I think so but I just can't look." I responded with a shaky voice.

"Well, don't just stand there. If you're not gonna look I will." She yelled at me with a irritated look on her face. She lifted the lid and gasped.

"What? What it is Hanna?" I asked because no matter how hard I tried I still couldn't look inside.

"It's…its empty!"

"Empty?" I said as I finally looked inside. Hanna was right. The only thing in there was a note. I picked it up and showed it to Hanna.

**Did you really think it would be this easy? Think again. –A**

"I can't believe this! If I had just looked in there this would all be over. Instead I just wasted time; I could have found Spencer by now." I yelled as I paced the room and ranted. I couldn't believe that my fear had delayed me in looking for Spencer.

"Toby, just calm down, Spencer is going to be fine. Jason and the girls could have found her for all we know. Let's just get out of this cobweb-covered attic and out of this creepy house." Hanna said as she started leaving the attic, and I followed close behind her.

When we got outside the house Hanna texted the other to see how their searches were going. That's when where heard Jason yelling for everyone to help. Hanna and I ran over to him as fast as we could. I was surprised that Hanna was keeping up with me despite the fact that she was wearing three inch heels. We stopped dead in our tracks when we saw Jason stuck in a ditch.

"Jason what happened?" I asked giving him a hand.

"I was walking in the woods and the batteries in my flashlight died. I couldn't see anything and then I tripped and fell in there." He said as I helped him out. Once he was out and standing up he continued. "But that isn't just any hole. Spencer's down there in a half open wood casket."

"Did you guys find Spencer?" Aria asked as she and Emily joined us.

"She's in that hole down there." Jason said as he pointed down.

"How are we supposed to get her out of there?" Emily asked as she looked down. "It's probably six feet or more deep!"

"We'll get her out, Emily. Trust me, I'm not about to lose another sister if there's anything I can do about it." Jason said giving Emily a side hug. "Toby, I'm gonna need you to give me a hand."

"Sure thing, let's get her out of there." I said.

He jumped down first and then I followed behind. It was a tight squeeze between the two of us but we somehow managed.

"Can you guys get her?" Aria called down. All there girls were on their hands and knees leaning over the edge of the pit.

"Yeah, yeah, I think so." I said. I wasn't sure how but I knew we would.

After several minutes Jason and I came up with a somewhat decent plan and thankfully it worked. We stood on the edges of the casket and opened up the second half. Jason grabbed Spencer by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. I closed the casket all the way to give him an extra couple of feet of height. With the added height he was able to pass Spencer to the girls. Then I laced my fingers together to give him a boost up. After he was up with the others he gave me a hand out of the pit. I was glad to finally be out of such a small space. I walked over to Hanna who was holding Spencer in her lap.

"How is she?" I asked. I was almost afraid of Hanna's answer.

"Well, she's breathing. It looks like **A** hit her pretty hard on the back of the head. I'm not a doctor but I think she'll be okay." Hanna said.

"Let's get her back to her house. We'll decide whether to bring her to a hospital or not once she's safe and away from here." Jason said.

"I'll take her in my truck. And one of you should let Mrs. Hastings know that we found her and that she seems alright." I suggested as I picked Spencer up from Hanna lap and held her close.

"I'll call Mrs. Hastings, Toby." Emily replied. "I'll also ride back in with Hanna, Jason, and Aria since your truck is too crowded when you try to put three people in it."

"Thanks, Emily." I said and smiled at her. We started walking towards the car when Hanna spoke up.

"What about the two caskets? Are we just gonna leave them there?" Hanna asked.

"As far as I'm concerned **A** made it **A** can take care of it. All I care about right now is taking care of Spencer." I said as I kept walking towards my truck.

We all got into our cars and headed back to the Spencer's house. This time I drove a lot slower because I was more calm knowing that Spencer was relatively okay and was here with me instead of half buried in the woods.

When we got back to Spencer's I carried her up to her room while the others explained what happened to Mrs. Hastings. It wasn't long before Mrs. Hastings came up stairs to check on her, so I guessed that Jason and the girls gave her the short version of what happened. Jason went back to his place because he had work in the morning and it was close to one thirty in the morning by now. The girls however refused to leave Spencer so they camped out on her bedroom floor. Mrs. Hastings said she would call the school in the morning to have them all excused for the day. She obviously wasn't going to sleep until Spencer came to, so she went downstairs to work on a case. So that left me and the girls in Spencer's room. I sat in her red chair by the window and made small talk with the girls while we waited for Spencer to regain consciousness.

Finally around two in the morning Spencer began stirring in her sleep. We all took is as a good sign that she might wake up soon. And we were right.

"Toby!" Spencer sat up in her bed screaming and panting.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and hopefully you like it this one as well. Right now I am debating where to go with this story. Should I stick to the show and have Toby search for answers about what happened to his mom, or should I come up with something else? Let me know what you think. I would really appreciate your input. One more quick thing. Wednesday is May 7th which means that I published my first fanfic for a whole month ago. So if I could get 7 reviews for this chapter I'll either update early or post a short one-shot that I've been working on about Spencer & Toby. Enjoy!

* * *

_I fell to the ground and held my head in my hands, the pain was almost unbearable. The last thing I remember before passing out from the pain was seeing someone in a black hoodie holding a 2x4._

* * *

I came to in the back of a van. My head was still pounding. A moan escaped my mouth and alerted whoever was in the van that I was conscious again. But that didn't last long. Before I knew what was happening I felt a needle prick my arm and I slipped back into unconsciousness. But this time I had a dream…

I was walking in the woods. It was freezing cold and I didn't have jacket. I just kept walking in circles in the woods. It felt like someone was watching me, and when I turned around I saw nothing but millions of people in black hoodies. I knew it was pointless but I ran anyway. I ran until I tripped on a fallen tree branch. I fell to the ground and closed my eyes, hoping that if **A** was going to kill me that it would be quick.

When I opened my eyes I was lying on a bed with white silk sheets. It was so comfortable that I never wanted to move again. I let my eyes wander as I took in my surroundings. I was in a bedroom that was all white and a crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. As I was lying there I heard voices coming from the other side of the double doors. Before I could tell what they were saying I feel asleep.

This time when I opened my eyes I was in a dimly lit room. I could barely see two feet in front of me but for some reason I felt safe in this room. Suddenly the walls started to violently shake but I still felt safe in this dark room. When the shaking stopped I quickly exited the room.

The next room I came to was empty except for an old rocking chair by a window. I sat down and looked out the window. I saw a field filled with flowers and butterflies and a large tree. I stared at the tree and saw two people sitting underneath. One was a tall man with blue eyes and the other was a little girl about eighteen months old with wavy brown hair and blue eyes like the man. That's when I realized who it was. It was Toby sitting under the tree with our beautiful daughter. He picked her up and started walking towards the window I was staring out of. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone in a black hoodie holding a gun. I screamed and tried to warn Toby but he couldn't hear me through the glass. What happened next was so fast it felt like a blur. I heard a gun shot and not a second later I saw Toby fall to the ground. "Toby!" I screamed.

Suddenly I was in my bedroom. Screaming Toby's name and panting. I felt a pair of arms holding me close. That's when I realized that it must have been a horrible dream. I cried into Toby's shoulder as he stroked my hair and whispered comforting words.

"Shhh, Spence, its okay. I'm here, the girls are here, and your mom is right downstairs. Nothing is gonna happen to you." He whispered comfortingly.

"Toby, it was awful! I was trapped in a room and I saw **A** shoot you. I was so scared." I cried.

"Its okay, Spence, it was just a dream." He replied.

After several more minutes of crying I finally calmed down enough to stop. I looked around the room and saw the worried faces of my friends. I felt bad for scaring them but there was nothing I could do.

"What time is it?" I asked. Judging by the tired looks on everyone's faces I could tell it was late. I knew they were staying up for my sake and that made me feel worse.

"About quarter after two. You've been out for a while." He replied slowly. It was like he was trying to avoid telling me what happened for some reason and I wanted to know why. Only I was too distracted by other questions and also fear of what had happened.

"Do my parents know that I was gone?" I asked them.

"Your dad just thinks that you ran out of the house." Aria answered. "Your mom distracted him while we searched for you."

"What does my mom know?"

"Spence, we had to tell her about **A**." This time it was Emily who answered and I gave her a look of disbelief. How could she tell my mother about **A**? Now my mom was on **A**'s hit list for sure.

"Don't worry, Spencer. We only told her that it started before school and that it isn't just Mona anymore. It's the same thing we told Jason." Hanna chimed in.

"Wait? You put Jason on **A**'s list of targets too?" I yelled at them. "I don't care if you got a text saying that I was dead, why would you tell them?"

"Spencer, listen to me. We were scared, your mom and Jason wanted answers, and we all wanted you back alive so we told them." Hanna said. I could tell she was getting irritated with me but right now I didn't care.

"Fine, I understand. But if anything happens to them, I will hold you responsible." I told them with a dead serious face as I looked at each of them. "So what exactly did the text say that scared the three of you enough to tell somebody about **A**?"

The girls didn't respond right away and I saw Toby giving them a strange look.

"Since none of you will tell me and Toby has a weird look on his face I assume he's not gonna tell me either so should I go downstairs and get the answers I want from my mom?" I asked, even though it might have sounded more like a threat because of my sternness.

"No, Spence, I'll tell you." Toby said only after I started to get off my bed and out of his arms. "Hanna got a text that said if we wanted you back we better hurry or we might need a shovel. There were two pictures attached. One was of your lake house, the other was one of six or seven foot deep hole in the ground. The girls freaked out because they thought **A** was going to bury you."

I knew there was more to the story than what he was telling but I was willing to let it slide, for now anyways.

"So, you found me at my lake house? How did I get there?" I asked. I knew how I had gotten there but I was hoping if I played dumb I would get more answers.

"We don't know, Spence. We were kind of hoping you would." Emily said.

"I ran into the woods and after a while it got cold so I decided to go to Jason's since I couldn't walk to the loft. That's when something hit me in the side of the head. I fell to the ground and saw someone in a black hoodie holding a 2x4. I came to in the back of a van and before I knew it I felt a needle prick my arm and I was out again. The next thing I remember is waking up here screaming." I said. "So I guess **A** drove me to the lake house."

"Well, it doesn't matter how you got there or what A did as long as you're okay, Spence." Aria said as she stood up to give me a hug.

"Thanks you guys. I'm fine really." I replied with a smile. "I'm sorry I was so angry at you for telling my mom and Jason about **A**."

"Its fine, Spence, you've been through a lot tonight. Plus, it probably doesn't help that your emotions are crazy due to being pregnant." Hanna said.

"Oh crap! I'm pregnant! What if whatever **A** drugged me with hurt the baby?" I asked as my voice rose in panic.

"Calm down, Spencer, relax." Aria said. "You and your baby are fine. Besides you said your mom made an appointment for Friday and since its two-thirty Thursday morning right now that means your appointment is tomorrow. So just relax."

"Speaking of your mom, I told her that I'd let her know when you were awake." Toby said as he stood up. "I'll be right back."

After I heard him reach the bottom of the steps I decided to get the answers he wouldn't give me.

"Okay, what the hell happened?" I demanded.

"What do you mean, Spence?" Emily asked with a fake confused expression.

"I mean that something's up. I know Toby didn't tell me the truth about what happened. I could tell by the way he said it and by the way the three of you look."

"Spencer, Toby didn't lie to you." Aria started to explain. I gave her look telling her to cut the act. "He just didn't tell you the whole story."

"The real reason the text scared us so much was because **A** didn't send me a picture of a hole in the ground." Hanna said as she handed me her phone.

I looked at her most recent texts and saw the one from **A**. I was annoyed when it said exactly what Toby said. Then I saw the two pictures and that Hanna was right about it. There was a picture of the lake house but the second picture wasn't of a hole in the ground.

"Is that me in a…?" I couldn't even finish the sentence. I suddenly forgot why I was annoyed with Toby for covering up the truth. "Tell me this picture is photo shopped?"

"Spence, you say a word of this to Toby and he will bite my head off. I'm telling you this because I highly disagree with him, and as much as this might scare the crap out of you, you need to know." Hanna said with a serious look. I knew that I wouldn't like what I was going to hear next. Hanna never looked this serious unless something really bad happened.

"Hanna, we made a promise to Toby." Emily snapped.

"News flash, Emily, we've all broken promises, including Toby. And I agree with Hanna" Aria snapped. I gave her a look for mentioning Toby. She obviously caught it and its meaning. "Oh…I did not mean that the way it sounded, Spence."

"Its fine, Aria, don't worry." I said giving her a reassuring smile to let her know that there are no hard feelings. "Now, no more stalling, I wanna hear what Hanna has to say that apparently my boyfriend thinks is too scary for me to know. And everyone knows that you never get a pregnant girl mad or there will be hell to pay."

"Okay, here goes nothing." Hanna said with a forced smile. "Your mom and Emily were calling Jason and Toby to see if you were at either of there places, that's when I got the text from **A** and we spilled to your mom. Jason and Toby got here and we took off towards the lake house. Toby and I searched the house while Jason, Emily, and Aria looked outside. Jason was in the woods and his flashlight died. He tripped and fell into a pit. He yelled for help when he realized that he wasn't the only one down there. When we got there, you were at the bottom of a seven foot pit in an open casket."

I almost fainted when I heard what Hanna had just said. But instead I just fell back onto the bed and started sobbing uncontrollably. The girls were trying to calm me down but it was no use. They stopped when my bedroom door opened and Toby and my mom walked in.

"What's the matter with Spencer? Is she hurt?" I heard my mom ask.

"She's fine, Mrs. Hastings. She's just shocked, that's all." Hanna replied. Out of the corner of my eye I was a guilty look on her face. When I heard Toby's tone of voice I understood why.

"You told her?" He asked in disbelief. You could hear in his voice the barely contained rage.

"Toby, she had a right to know happened." Hanna yelled at him. "She was unconscious for who knows how many hours of her life and wanted to know what happened to her and possibly her baby. It is her life and the baby is just as much hers as it is yours if not more, so she has a right to be concerned."

"She was the one who wanted to know what happened to her anyways. It's not like I decided to freak the hell out of her, out of the clear blue. She basically dragged it out of me, and everyone knows that if a pregnant woman doesn't get what she wants you better run for your life." She said after calming down.

Silence filled the room after that. The only sounds were those of people breathing, my crying, and the sound of Hanna slamming my bedroom door as she left.

"What was that about?" My mom asked, breaking the silence.

"Hanna told Spencer about what happened to her tonight even though Toby told her not to. He knew it would upset her and he was right." Aria stated with a slightly annoyed tone toward Hanna. Even though Aria thought that I should be told Hanna wasn't gifted with tactfulness.

"Of all the people to tell her of course it would be Hanna." Toby said shaking his head.

I was finally calmed down enough that I was sobbing anymore it was more like a muffled cry. When I heard what Toby said something in me snapped. "Would you guys, just please stop talking like I'm not in the room!? I get it okay! I know that I'm emotional wreck right now and that you're all mad at Hanna, but would somebody please just stop acting like I'm not here!?"

Again, silence filled the room. I guess they were all just shocked by my outbursts. I was about to apologize when all of the sudden I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Unfortunately, I knew all too well what it meant. I jumped off the bed and ran for the bathroom leaving behind calls of worry from everyone.

And just like the last few times Toby was right by my side in a second, pulling my hair back and comforting me as much as possible. As much as I hated throwing up, I loved having Toby beside me and comforting me.

"Are you all right, Spence?" He asked once I had finished.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know just the normal side affects of being pregnant." I try to say as cheerfully as possible so that he won't worry too much.

"I'm not talking about that, Spencer. I'm talking about what Hanna said." He said with a concerned look on his face.

"I was shocked; I'll be the first one to admit that. I think my little breakdown was just something that was bound to happen and it was just a coincidence that what Hanna said was what did it." I give him a reassuring smile. "I think **A** actually did me a favor for once by knocking me out for the whole thing."

"Yeah, I guess they did. Come on; let's get you back to bed." He said as he picked me up off the floor and carried me into my room.

"Thanks, Tobes." I said as he placed me on my bed. I looked around and my mom was talking to Emily, Aria, and Hanna, who had decided to return. "You guys! You have to get some sleep. It's almost three in the morning. I feel really bad that you're all sleep-deprived because you had to go find me out in the woods."

"Spencer Hastings, stop right there, don't even think that for a second." Hanna said firmly. "It's not your fault that we found you in the woods. And don't worry about us being sleep deprived because your mom is going to have us all excused from school tomorrow. That's what we were just talking about."

"And we are going to finish our girls night by spending the night here with you." Emily chimed in.

My mom left to go to bed and Toby left for the guest room. The girls insisted that I sleep in my own bed but I didn't want to. It was a tradition that we all sleep on a makeshift bed of sleeping bags, blanket, and pillows on the floor in my bedroom and I was not about to break it. It was a bit tight because of all the furniture but we made it work. I was in the middle with Hanna on my right and Aria on my left and Emily was next to Aria.

"So, who's going to tell the scary story before we go to sleep?" Hanna asked.

"Don't you think we're a bit old for ghost stories, Hanna?" Emily asked back. "Plus I don't need to hear a scary story when I'm living one."

"Okay, it doesn't have to be scary but someone has to tell a story. Storytelling at sleepovers is about as traditional as the blanket bed." Hanna snapped back.

"Okay, I got a something. It's about a dream I had once. It's more weird than scary but the ending is definitely freaky." I suggest.

"That sounds like my kind of sleepover story." Aria states with a smile.

"Okay, then, here we go." I say with a mysterious smile. "I had a dream tonight. I was in the woods surrounded my millions of **A**s. I ran away and closed my eyes. When I opened them I was in a bedroom that was all white and there were silk sheets on the bed. I heard voices outside the door but fell asleep before I could tell what they were saying."

"Wait, you fell asleep in your dream?" Hanna interrupted. "How is that possible? You're already asleep?"

"I don't know, Hanna, just shut up and listen. Now back to the story." I say with a stern look at Hanna. "When I woke up I was in a dark room that was shaking like crazy. Even though it was shaking so much I could hardly stand I felt safe in that room. When the shaking stopped I walked into a different room. This one was completely empty except for a rocking chair beside a window sill. I sat in the chair and looked out the window. There were two people sitting under a tree. One was a man with blue eyes and the other was a little girl about eighteen months. She looked exactly like me except she had the man's eyes. That's when I realized the two people must be Toby and our little girl. They started walking toward the window I was staring out of but then A came out of nowhere and…and shot Toby. I started screaming and then suddenly I'm here in my room in Toby's arms."

"So you think that's why you woke up screaming?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I think so. It was just so real. I mean did **A** threaten Toby with a gun or anything tonight at the lake house?" I asked.

"I thought I saw Mona in the basement but I never saw her again that night. It might have just been my imagination." Hanna said. "It was probably just some crazy dream caused by whatever **A** used to knock you out."

"I'm not so sure that I was completely knocked out, Hanna."

"What do you mean, Spence?" Aria asked this time.

"Well, think about. You guys found me in the woods by my lake house and I dreamed that several **A**s where chasing me through the woods. I dreamed I was in a white bedroom with silk sheets and caskets have silky fabric on the inside and a blanket to cover the body." I say.

"I get it. You think that the things that happened in your dream might have been based on where you and what was going on around you." Emily stated.

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking but there are a couple of things that don't make sense."

"Like what?" Hanna asked.

"Well, the voices I heard outside the bedroom must have been you guys, but what about the dark, shaking room that I felt safe in?"

"Toby's truck!" Emily shouted. "After we got you out Toby drove you home in his truck while Hanna, Aria, Jason, and I came back here in Hanna's car. It was dark because it was the middle of the night, the room was shaking because the truck starts shaking like crazy when you go down the highway and there's lots of wind, and you felt safe because it was just you and Toby!

"You're a genius, Em." I say with a smile on my face. Even in an unconscious dream I still felt safe when I was with Toby. "So that just leaves the last part, the room with only a rocking chair and a window."

"Hey, I'm a blonde and even I can figure that one out." Hanna said. "You dreamed about being in your bedroom because the chair Toby made you is right next to your window and there is a big tree in your yard. And I also know that the fact that you saw Toby with a little girl definitely means that you're having a girl."

"Yeah, Hanna, not to steal your thunder but I kinda assumed that already about me having a girl." I said and she gave me a look. "But the thing is, if **A** never threatened Toby why did **A** shoot him in my dream?"

"Spence, before you woke up screaming Toby was talking about how he still couldn't believe that **A** threatened you and the baby. And he also said that he would die before he ever let anything happen to you or your baby. Maybe you heard that so you dreamed about Toby dying?" Aria suggested.

"That does make sense, maybe your right." I said as I started yawning.

"Looks like it's time for mommy and her baby to get some sleep." Emily said.

We all agreed and said our goodnights. I was the last one to fall asleep. As tired as I was, I was afraid that if I fell asleep I would have another nightmare about Toby dying. But sleep found me and thankfully the only dreams I had were peaceful ones.

* * *

A/N: I figured I'd give you guys a happy ending since the last two were kind of cliffhangers. Let me know what you think and see you next week!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! I can't believe that this story has gotten over 1,000 views. I am totally amazed. Last week I said that if I got 7 reviews I would post a one-shot for Spencer and Toby. Even though I only got three I still plan on posting it just not as soon, maybe this weekend or next week. Well, that's about it so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

I was the first to wake up in the morning. I looked at the clock and I would usually be upset with myself for sleeping in until nine o'clock but under the circumstances I decided not to let it bother me. I go down stairs and the first thing I do is make a pot of coffee. After I take the first sip is when I realize I'm not supposed to have coffee.

"What's worse, the throwing up or the ban on coffee?" I ask myself. As much as I want coffee I don't want to hurt my baby so I decide to pour it down the sink and just drink tea this morning.

I walk over to the cabinets and see two missed calls so I hit the play button on the machine. One is for my mom about a client and the other is from Jason.

_"Hey, Veronica, it's me Jason. I know you're either at work or getting some sleep after last night but I just wanted to see how things were going and how Spencer was. Call me when you get this and I want to swing by after work if that's okay and if Spence is feeling up to it. Well, that's it so I'll see you later today. Bye-bye."_

I pick up the phone and decide to call him back. By the tone of his voice I could tell that he was worried like crazy. I knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate at work until someone called him so I grabbed my tea and a muffin and sat on the couch waiting for him to pick up.

_"This is Jason."_

"Hey, Jason, it's me."

_"Spence, how are you? I've been going crazy waiting to find out what happened?"_

"Yeah, that's what I figured so I decided to call you before you lost your mind." I replied trying not to laugh.

_"So how are you, Spencer?"_

"Fine, I was a really shocked when Hanna told me what happened but I'm alright now. And I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow so I'll know for sure whether **A** did anything or not."

_"Well, I'm glad you're okay. But Spence, I'm gonna tell you something that I told Hanna and Aria last night."_

"What's that?"

_"I just really wish that you had told someone that **A** was back. The girls said that you couldn't because it's not just Mona anymore. And that you didn't want someone getting hurt like the way Mona ran over Hanna. But, Spencer, you can tell me anything no matter what the risk. I know that you don't want me getting hurt, but to be honest I can't handle the possibility of losing another sister."_

"Jason, you're not going to lose me. I'm strong and I'm smart. We took Mona down once and we can do it again, don't worry about me. Now, if you don't mind, I've had enough of **A** for a while after last night. So could we please change the subject?"

_"Yeah sure, I'm sorry I didn't think it would bother you."_

"No, it doesn't really bother me but there's been a lot more **A** talk than usual in the past twenty-four hours." I replied with a sigh.

_"Yeah, I get what you mean. Spence, I wanna ask you something on a slightly different subject."_

"What's that, Jason?"

_"Hanna showed me the text that **A** sent her just before I got there. I read the part that said mommy and baby. I asked the girls what it meant but they ignored it and started talking about the pictures."_

"So you're still wondering what that means. Well, I'll be honest with you, Jason, and I'm surprised my mom didn't already tell you. All I have to say is, Jason, you're gonna be an uncle."

_"Spencer, are you serious? Con...congratulations! When did you find out?"_

"Yesterday morning I got sick at the loft. It wasn't the first time I felt nauseous so Mom got me a test and it read positive."

_"Does Peter know?"_

"Yeah, that's actually the reason I ran out of the house. He basically told me to get rid of my baby or be exiled to live with Melissa and Wren."

_"He said what!? Tell me he wasn't serious, Spencer."_

"He wasn't kidding, Jason. I don't know what I'm going to do but what I do know is that I'm keeping this baby no matter what my dad or **A** tries to do."

_"I'm proud of you, Spencer, I really am. And I just want you to know that I'm always right next door whenever you, or my nephew, need me."_

"Nephew, what makes you think it's gonna be a boy?"

_"Well, since there are three girls, you, Melissa, and Taylor, it's about time the scores were evened up on the boy's side."_

"But the same is true for the Cavanaugh family. Toby doesn't have any sisters and his father is one of three boys, so it's about time there was a girl in the Cavanaugh family as well. Plus I had a dream last night about me and Toby in a flower field and Toby was holding a little girl in his arms."

_"Well, as much as I would love to continue this debate over the gender of your baby, I have a job to get back to."_

"Uh-huh. I think that's just a lame cop-out because you know I'm gonna be right."

_"You might be right. But believe it or not I seriously have to get back to work. But I'm still planning on coming by afterwards though."_

"Great, I can't wait. I guess I'll see you then."

_"Will do. Oh, and one more thing, Spence. I'm really; really glad you and the baby are okay."_

"Thanks, Jason; I know you're going to make an awesome uncle."

_"And you and Toby are gonna make great parents. See you later, Spence."_

"Bye, Jason."

I hung up the phone and placed my mug in the sink. It was almost ten o'clock now so I decided to do something useful since I wasn't going to school today. I snuck upstairs to my bedroom and grabbed my homework that the girls brought over yesterday. I had to be quiet since they were still asleep. I sat at the kitchen counter and started studying.

"Spencer, I excused you and the girls from school so that you could relax." My mom said as she came into the kitchen about twenty minutes later.

"Oh, you know me, Mom. Studying is oxygen to me. Besides I need something to do otherwise I might go into coffee withdraws."

"Spencer, no coffee while pregnant is a myth. Now, I'm not saying have your usual amount but you can have one or two a day. How else do you think I survived being pregnant with you and Melissa and still be a top notch lawyer? You two would kick like crazy in the middle of the night. I barely slept during my third trimester."

"Are you serious!?" I say as I jump off the chair and grab the coffee pot. Hearing that I could drink coffee while pregnant was like giving Hanna a two-thousand dollar gift card to the Tory Burch store in King of Prussia.

"Spencer, are the messages on the machine old or new?" My mom asked as she glanced at the phone.

"Um, the first one is for you. One of your associates called about some new client. And the second one is from Jason. He called to see how I was doing and he said he wanted to stop by after work. I called him back about an hour ago because the way he sounded he was on the verge of insanity." I replied.

"I can imagine. He didn't stick around to see how you were last night because he had to get up early this morning. But I could tell it killed him to leave last night. So did the two of you talk about anything else?" She said as she started making her own coffee.

"Yeah, I told him that I'm pregnant. He was curious because the **A** text said mommy and baby and whenever he asked what it meant the girls ignored him. So I told him that he's going to be an uncle. He got really excited." I replied as I sat down at the counter across from my mom.

"Well, I'm glad you told him. I'm also glad that he didn't react the way your father did."

"So, what did you tell Dad to cover up for my disappearance last night?" I asked.

"I told your father that you called me and said that you were staying over at Toby's while he was out of town. When he asked why the girls were still here I said that since it was late I insisted that they stay here instead of driving home that late." She replied.

There was silence in the room as my mom and I drank our coffee while I studied and my mom read today's paper. That was until my mom's phone rang.

"This is Veronica. Peter, calm down, I know she's not at school. She came home this morning for a change of clothes and started vomiting. You're the one who doesn't want anyone to know she's pregnant; wouldn't it be suspicious if she went to school vomiting like crazy? Peter, if we don't want anyone knowing they're going to ask questions, if we tell people they're going to ask questions. I suggest you get your priorities straight and stop worrying about what people think and start thinking about our daughter and our grandchild."

"Dad doesn't sound happy." I remarked as my mom slammed her phone on the counter.

"He's not. I think if he had his way you would be at a boarding school in Antarctica right now." She replied. She didn't even try to hide the anger in her voice.

"Well, I'm glad he doesn't get his way all the time in this family." I say with an annoyed tone. "I'm going to go take a shower." And with that I leave the kitchen and head upstairs.

I snuck into my room to grab some clothes so that I could change in the bathroom and not wake up the girls. After I got out of the shower I decided to see if Toby was up yet. I walked into the guest room and he was still asleep. How anyone could be asleep at eleven o'clock in the morning was beyond me. I knelt down beside the bed and kissed behind his ear and then the side of his neck. The latter was what woke him up.

"Spencer, you're cruel." He said as he sat up on the bed.

"Good morning to you, too, and I wouldn't have to tease you if you were already awake." I replied with a mischievous grin.

"Well, I would have been awake if I wasn't up half the night worrying about you. What time is it anyway?"

"It's a little after eleven. And it isn't my fault that you worry too much." I say as I make him scoot over so I can sit next to him.

"How are you feeling, Spence?" he asked with a concerned and loving look.

"Fine considering I've only had one cup of coffee when usually I'm on my third or fourth by now. And luckily I didn't lose my breakfast this morning."

"Well, you'll get used to lack of coffee and I'm glad you didn't get sick this morning. I know it's not fun throwing up. I can't imagine having to on almost a daily basis."

"Well, everything has its down sides. So far the down sides to being pregnant are, almost no coffee, throwing up, crazy emotions, and the wrath of my dad. But other than that I'm really glad I'm having this baby."

"I am too, Spence, I am too." He says as he leans down to kiss me. "So, are we the only ones up?" He asked as he pulled away and started tracing circles on my back.

"Kind of, my dad's at work and my mom is in her office downstairs, but the girls are still asleep."

"I take it that means you and I can have a few minutes alone?" He asked with a smirk.

"What are you suggesting?" I ask back. I have a pretty good idea of what he wants but I decide to play along.

"I suggest we should finish what you started when you woke me up." He replies with the smile on his growing.

"Is that so? Well, I for one couldn't agree more." I replied. I barely finished speaking before my lips met his and his arms wrapped around me.

Once again our make out session was interrupted by Hanna. Only this time she was banging on the door instead of sending a text.

"Spencer, stop kissing Toby right now. Your mom said she needs to talk to you and Toby so get your butts downstairs now." Hanna yelled.

I reluctantly got up from the bed and opened the door so that I wouldn't have to yell.

"Hanna, how come you always text me or decide to come talk to me when Toby and I are in the middle of something?" I asked.

"Spence, you and Toby are always in the middle of something. To be honest it's a combination of cute, sweet, and nauseating. " She replied and then walked towards the stairs.

"Sometimes I don't know how Hanna and I ever became friends and other times I don't what I'd do without her. But right now it's the former." I say with a sigh. "I guess we better go see what my mom wants. Although based on the past twenty-four hours I'm pretty scared to see what she wants."

"Don't worry, Spence, everything's gonna be fine." Toby says as he walks towards me and gives me a comforting hug.

When we get downstairs the girls and my mom are talking in the kitchen and my mother looks like she's about to have a panic attack.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Sweetie, your father asked Melissa and Wren to come back early so he can tell them about your baby and also to convince them to let you move in with them in L.A."

"What? First of all there is no way I am leaving Rosewood. Secondly, how the hell is he gonna convince Melissa. She hates me more than I hate her!" I yell.

"Spencer, calm down, at least your dad isn't forcing you to get rid of my precious little niece." Hanna said as she gave me a hug.

"Hanna, stop saying niece it's too soon to know the gender. Besides if you're hoping for a girl this much, it will be a boy because hope…"

"I know, I know, hope breeds eternal misery. But, Spencer, can't you just be happy and excited and not focus on the down side for once in your life?" Hanna cut me off with an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, well, you'd be pessimist too under the circumstances, Hanna. So don't get annoyed with me when I'm in a crappy mood. Got it?" I snap back.

"Yeah, I got it, Spence. And I'm sorry, you're totally right, I would crawl under a rock and never come out if I were you."

"Its okay, Han, you don't have to apologize every time you stick your foot in your mouth. It's half the reason I love you. Besides I'm discovering mood swings come along with being pregnant." I reply and give her a reassuring smile. "Now, how long do I have before Miss Perfect and Dr. Annoying show up and drag me to California?"

"Your father said that they should be here around one. So that just gives us an hour and half." My mom stated.

"Mrs. Hastings, do you want us to stay when they get here or leave so you can deal with this in private?" Aria said.

"If it were up to me I'd say that you should stay and support Spencer, but my husband might make you leave." She replied.

"Mom, how much do Melissa and Wren know already?" I asked.

"From what your father told me, all he said to them was to get home because you were in trouble and that they were the only ones who could help."

"Great, now Melissa's going to look like the perfect daughter by helping cover up the biggest family scandal in the history of the Hastings family."

"Spence, calm down everything's going to be fine. How about we all go shopping until Melissa and Wren show up to take your mind off things?" Emily suggests.

"Emily, did you and Hanna switch personalities? Or did you really just suggest that we go shopping?" I asked with a really scared look on my face.

"Hey! Just because I'm into sports and my closet mostly consists of jeans and sneakers doesn't mean that I hate shopping trips with my best friends. Especially if it means helping you guys relax." Emily replied in defense.

"Spencer's right, Emily, even if you're not opposed to shopping trips you still sound like Hanna by being the first to suggest retail therapy." Aria chimed in.

"Whatever, how about we get in the car and hit the mall before Melissa and Wren get here instead of making fun of my inner Hanna." Emily says as she starts walking toward the door. Even though she tried to sound annoyed we could all tell that she was holding back a laugh.

"Come on guys, Emily's right we better get going before Melissa and the British jerk arrive. Besides I here the baby clothes at Bloomingdale's are to die for!" Hanna says excitedly as she grabs Aria and heads for the door.

"Well, I guess we're going to Bloomingdale's!" I say halfheartedly. "I assume neither of you want to accompany us?"

"No thanks, I'll stay and umm, find something to do." Toby states immediately after I ask.

"Yeah, I figured you'd pass on an hour of shopping for baby clothes with four high school girls." I teased. "How about you, Mom?"

"No thanks, Sweetie, I better stay here and catch up on some things and also prepare to battle your father when he gets here." She responds.

"Okay then, wish me luck." I say.

I give my mom a hug and give Toby a kiss before I am dragged out of the house by Hanna.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it a tad shorter. I am still deciding if I should have Toby look for answers about his mom so let me know your thoughts on that.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi everybody! Thanks so much to all those who reviewed last chapter. You guys are the best! Unfortunately though, I do have some bad news. I have a crazy summer planned so I will only be able to update every other week instead of once a week. Hopefully this isn't too much of a downer for you but I promise that I will update over the summer and not disappear. Well, that's it so enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think!

* * *

Spencer POV

As strange as it was for Emily to suggest a shopping trip it was definitely what we all needed. Despite my protests that I had only found out I was pregnant yesterday, the girls demanded that we look in at least one baby store. At least I convinced them to only look at stuff that was neutral when it came to gender and not all girl clothes.

After about an hour of shopping we decided to head home so that we could face the dreaded music of seeing my dad, Melissa, and Wren to discuss what would happen to my precious baby.

"Spencer, calm down, everything's going to be fine." Aria said just before we pulled into the driveway.

"Easy for you to say, the only thing your dad has against your relationship is that you're dating a way older guy. My dad not only hates Toby but probably doesn't want to be on the same continent as him now that I'm pregnant." I respond.

After that we all sit together in silence. None of us wanting to make the first move because even though we don't have the same amount at stake we all dread the confrontation that is bound to happen.

"Come on, Spence; let's just get this over with. I know you don't want to do this but getting it over with will help. Besides if you don't go in there right now either your dad or Melissa is going to drag you in there." Hanna states as she sticks her head out the car window to see what everyone in the house is doing.

"Fine, your right, but before we go in I want to tell you guys something. No matter what happens in there, whether my dad ships me off to Antarctica or Los Angeles, you guys will still mean everything to me. And when this baby is born, whether I'm three miles away or three thousand miles, this baby will be the most loved baby in the world cause it will always have the three of you for aunts. I guess what I'm saying is that I'm expecting the worst to happen in there so I just want you to know how much you guys mean to me."

By the time I finish my little speech all of us are in tears and crushed together in an awkward group hug.

"Okay, hate to ruin the moment but I have a dinner at the club to get ready for and I would like to get whatever you did to get in this much trouble over with instead of watching the four of you act like your in a chick-flick from the window." Melissa said as she opened the passenger door of my car.

"Nice to see you too, Melissa, and so sorry but I highly doubt you're gonna make your dinner reservations if Dad is involved in the conversation." I sarcastically replied as the four of us got out of the car.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked as I walked past her. "Spencer, I expect an answer from you. I just got here because Dad said that he needs my help fixing your mistake. I am choosing to help you so the least you could do is answer my questions."

"Spencer doesn't owe you anything. And we all know that the only reason you're helping is because Daddy Hastings promised that you would look like the perfect daughter and he would give you whatever you want if you helped." Hanna stated as she shoved Melissa to the side and we entered the house.

"Holy crap!" I whispered.

"What is it, Spence?" Emily asked.

"I know what's happening. I know how he's going to do it." I said in disbelief as I realized what was going to happen.

"Spencer, what the hell are you talking about? Who are you talking about and what are they going to do?" Hanna asked in exasperation.

"I'll explain inside so you can get a front row set of World War Hastings." I stated as I walked into the house.

"Spencer, thank-you for finally joining us. I assume you have a legitimate excuse for being late and also sitting in the car crying with the girls for fifteen minutes." My dad greeted us.

"Dad, there was traffic and I was saying good-bye to the girls because as far as I know I'm never gonna see them again if you have things your way." I say as I go and sit next to my mom.

"Spencer, I suggest that you start watching your tone of voice if you want to remain a member of this family." My dad replied.

"Mr. Hastings, you don't care one red cent about Spencer do you?" Emily yelled. Usually she was quiet so her outburst surprised us all.

"Stay out of this, Em, you don't want to get in the middle of this." I said. As much as I appreciated her support I knew what my dad was like and I knew I didn't want her in the middle of a Hastings family argument.

"Would someone please tell me why the hell I left a five star hotel in Philly where I could be using a spa right now?" Melissa interrupted. "And also why Emily is sticking her foot in her mouth by getting in the middle of this instead of Hanna?"

"Hey, you did not just say that! I could care less what you say to me but you do not say things like that to my friends unless you really want Hanna on your bad side. And trust me; do not underestimate a pair of six-inch-heel-hot-pink-pumps." I stood up and yelled.

"She's right you know, just ask Toby over there what happened the time he broke Spencer's heart a couple months ago. Only I used blue Jimmy Choos not pink." Hanna stated with pride and a smirk as we all remembered that day after the lodge fire.

"Yeah, I really don't want to be reminded of that, Hanna." Toby mumbled.

"Alright girls that's enough. I don't agree with this at all, but let's get to the main point here." My mom said as she got up from the couch to stand between me and Melissa.

"Yes, I would love to know what Spencer did this time. Cause the last time Dad was this upset at Spencer she was caught kissing my fiancé."

"Oh my soul, Melissa, that was over a year ago, you are now happily married, and for the last stinking time, _he kissed me_!"

"Okay, we are most definitely not doing this again. Spencer, go sit down next to Toby, Melissa, next to Wren, and Peter, get conversation over with before your daughters enter World War III because you are forcing something that nobody in this family wants." My mom said trying to keep what little peace in the family there was intact.

"Veronica, just because you and Spencer do not want this doesn't mean it is not the best for the family." My dad stated.

"Oh no, Dad, what your doing is best for this family. Well, at least for you and Melissa. I am on to what you are going to do and for the record it makes me sick."

"Would someone in the room explain what is going on?" Wren shouted.

"Well, I'm pregnant. That's the reason you and Melissa are here. Dad wants me to live with you in L.A. so no one in Rosewood finds out that there is a slut in the perfect Hastings family." I stated.

I expected silence to fill the room or my dad to say something about my attitude. What I didn't expect was for Melissa to start laughing like a mad man. "Wow, and I thought you drew the line at kissing fiancés. I always knew you would do anything to have what I have and to get attention from Mom and Dad but I never thought you would go to the extreme of getting pregnant with a murder suspect."

"Melissa, this has nothing to do with you. I didn't get pregnant to get attention or so that I could have what you have. And I most certainly didn't get pregnant with a murder suspect. The father of my child never hurt anybody."

"Wait, what? If the carpenter isn't the father then why is he here?" Wren asked.

"Toby is here because he is the father of my child. He isn't a murder suspect anymore so don't call him one. The only reason he was, was because some sick freak decided to pin it on him."

"Hey, we are not here to discuss Toby, or Wren kissing Spencer, we are here to talk about what is going to happen now that Spencer is pregnant." My mom said interrupting our argument again.

"Oh, I already know what's going to happen." I said as I walked over to where the girls stood silently. "You see earlier I was thinking about how the hell Dad was going to convince Melissa to let me live with her. But then just before we came in the house Hanna said something that completed the puzzle."

"I did?" Hanna asked in complete shock.

"Yes, Hanna, you did. You said that the only reason that Melissa was helping was because my dad would give her whatever she wanted."

"Yeah so what?" She asked.

"Does nobody see where this is heading?" I shouted in frustration. "What Melissa wants most is to have another baby but she can't! The whole reason Dad wants me in L.A. is so no one finds out I'm pregnant, but what about after the baby's born. I can't just leave Rosewood for nine months and come back with some distant orphaned relative!"

"Spencer, you aren't making any sense at all. What does Melissa being infertile have anything to do with this?" My dad asked.

"It has everything to do with it Dad. You've always given Melissa whatever she wants. She wants another baby but she can't so you told her that if she helped hide my pregnancy she could take of mine."

"Spencer Hastings, you are the most ungrateful person I have ever met." My dad shouted.

"How in the world am I ungrateful?"

"Spencer, you have made mistakes in the past and I helped you get past them. But now you have gone and made the biggest mistake of your life. I have given you the perfect solution to both yours and Melissa's problems and you just stand there and make me look like a criminal and down right refuse my offer." He yelled.

"Perfect solution, you…you call shipping Spencer off to California then giving her baby, her quote 'mistake,' to Melissa and Wren? You call that the perfect solution?" My mom asked in complete shock.

"Yes, Veronica, I do. Spencer made a bad decision and now she is going to pay the price for it." He replied with a surprisingly calm voice.

"Peter, Spencer did not make a bad choice. Yes, she might not have done the smartest thing by getting pregnant, but now she is choosing to do the right thing. She could easily get an abortion or do what you did, give someone a check and tell them to take care of it and make it all go away. But no, she is doing the honorable and mature thing by keeping this baby and taking care of it. It's not easy being pregnant, it's hard. The least any of us could do is let her keep what she will work so hard for in the next few months." My mom shouted back.

"Don't you dare turn this around on me, Veronica; I did what I had to do. And Spencer needs to learn that as well."

"I can't believe this!" Melissa shouted to all of our surprise. "Dad, you honestly thought I would agree to this? I know that Spencer and I don't get along, but I could never take her child away from her no matter how much I want another baby! Mom's right you know. Being pregnant is hard and to go through it just to have your baby taken from you in the end…it's the most barbaric thing I can ever imagine."

After Melissa's speech the room filled with silence. But it didn't take long for my dad to regain control of his voice.

"I don't understand anybody in this room. Spencer has so much potential but a mistake…"

"Stop calling it a mistake, Dad. It's a baby, my child, and your grandchild for crying out loud!" I shouted.

"Alright, you want to ruin your life that's fine with me. I don't want to hear another word about it. But you will not live under my roof pregnant or not. I suggest you pack your bags because anything that is in your bedroom tomorrow morning is being donated to the junkyard." He yelled and with that he left the room and slammed his office door shut.

And once again silence filled the room, with the exception of my sobs.

* * *

Jason POV

I had been going crazy ever since I woke up this morning. I called the Hastings and left a message and I almost jumped out of my seat when Spencer called and told me she was okay. After I got off the phone concentrating on my work was much easier. Even though I could finally concentrate I still counted the hours before I could see Spencer like a kid waiting for Christmas. And just like any time you're waiting for something time seems to crawl. Finally I got to leave and I headed straight for Spencer's house.

"Hey everybody I'm here." I said as I walked into the house.

Instead of being greeted by 'hellos' and 'heys' I was greeted with silence.

"Hey, Jason." Toby said to me a minute later as he came down the stairs with a half angry half concerned look on his face.

"Hey, Tobes, where is everybody?" I asked in confusion.

"Mrs. Hastings and the girls are upstairs helping Spencer pack. And I was just about to drop some things off at my loft." He replied.

"Packing? Packing what?" I asked. If I was confused before I wasn't even in the same ball park now.

"Yeah, Mr. Hastings threw Spencer out. He said that she has until tomorrow before all her stuff gets dropped off at the dump."

"What, why, what happened? I just thought that he was gonna make her move to California with Melissa, Wren, and Taylor?"

"It's kind of a long story. But the short version is that a conversation turned into World War Hastings. The result was everybody yelling at each other and Mr. Hastings telling Spencer that she could no longer live under his roof." He explained

"That son of a…"

"Jason? What are you doing here?" Melissa asked as she came down the stairs followed by Hanna and Emily who were all caring boxes of Spencer's things.

"I told Spencer this morning that I would come over to see how she was doing. And from what Toby's told me I'm guessing she's not doing well." I replied shocked to see Melissa.

"You could say that again thanks to Mr. Hastings." Hanna mumbled.

"She's pretty upset. Even Hanna and ice cream can't cheer her up and usually the two of those combined can at least get a fake smile out of her. Maybe you might be able to do something." Emily suggested.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. I'm not very good at cheering people up." I replied.

"She doesn't want someone to cheer her up. If she did she'd be happy by now with all the things we've tried. Trust me on this one, Jason; she just needs a smile and a bear hug from her brother." Melissa said as she walked and the girls walked past me and outside with the boxes.

"Okay, here goes nothing." I mumble to myself as I head up the stairs.

I get to Spencer's room and knock on the already open door.

"Hello there, Jason, come on in." Veronica says.

"Hi, Veronica, Aria." I say as I walk in the room.

I go and sit next to Spencer on her bed and give her a hug like Emily suggested.

"Hey, Jason." Spencer mumbled into my shoulder.

"Hey, Sis, how are you and my little nephew?" Spencer looks up and glares at me.

"Okay, okay, or little niece."

"Man, I just found out that I'm pregnant yesterday and already people are taking bets and insisting that they know what the gender is."

"Who takes bets on what the gender of a baby is gonna be?" I ask laughing at the thought.

"Hanna of course," Aria answers. "I'll be right back. I just need to ask Toby if he has room for anything else."

"I'll go with you, Aria." Veronica said as she followed Aria downstairs.

A minute or two after Veronica and Aria left Spencer started talking. "I assume that you heard what happened."

"Yeah, I heard. Toby told me when I got here."

"I'm sorry, Jason." She whispered.

"For what, Spence? You haven't done anything wrong, no matter what anybody makes you think."

"Yes, I have. Last year, when I found out that you're my brother, I just got mad at my dad for hiding it from me. I never thought about you or your mom, I just thought about me and how I felt. But now that he's practically down the same thing to me…, Jason, I am so sorry for what he did to you guys."

"Hey, hey, it's fine, Spence, that's all over. What matters now, is you and your baby, not me and my mom. Peter put us through a lot of crap over the years but we made it through and so will you. You have Toby, your mom, the girls, Melissa, and me, you and my nephew are gonna be fine."

"Jason DiLaurentis, I swear if you say nephew one more time!"

"You'll what, kill me in my sleep?"

"No, I'd come up with something a little more original." She replied with a smile for the first since I got here. "But in all seriousness, Jason, thanks. I needed to here that. The girls try but…"

"But sometimes you need a big brother." I said when she failed to come up with the right words.

"Something like that." She replied and leaned her head on my shoulder, finally relaxing for the first time in who knows how long.


	7. Chapter 7

_One week later._

"I hate Wednesdays." I mumbled as I pulled into the Brew parking lot after school.

I walked into the Brew and ordered my regular and then went to go sit at the booth I was meeting Melissa at. Luckily I didn't have to wait long. Even though Melissa's last name was now Kingston she still had the Hastings knack of being on time for everything.

"Hey, Spencer, how are you and Taylor's cousin?" She asked as she sat across from me.

"We're fine thanks. And I appreciate you saying cousin instead of niece or nephew. You know I still can't believe even Jason got in on Hanna's stupid pool." I said as I shook my head.

"He's our brother and I love him but at the end of the day he is still a man. Men are born traitors. He sits with you and laughs at Hanna for taking bets and an hour later he hands her a twenty and tells her that it's gonna be boy."

"I couldn't have said that better myself." I said and we both laughed.

"So how has school been this week?" Melissa said after we stopped laughing.

"Okay I guess. On Monday I had to run out of class and almost threw up in the hallway. Other than that it's been okay. I just hope that I can hide my bump until school gets out. It's bad enough that my own dad thinks I'm a slut, I don't need the whole town thinking it." I replied.

"Hey, you're not a slut. Yes, you are pregnant teen but that doesn't make you a slut. I denied it for a long time but it is obvious to anybody within a mile of you two that you and Toby love each other a lot. So don't worry about Dad or what other people think."

"Well, it's kind of hard to ignore other people with the reputation Toby, my friends, and I have earned in this town with all this Alison stuff." I sighed.

"Don't worry about them; the only things that matter are you and your little bundle of joy. Now tell me how it is living with Toby."

"It's good, but I just wish it was under better circumstances. I mean I've thought about maybe living with Toby someday. I just never imagined that it would be because my own dad kicked me out for getting pregnant and not going along with his plan to fix it."

"I'm sorry about what happened last week. I still can't believe that Dad was planning to do that. I feel the same as you do about living with Toby. Yes, I want another baby but not that way." She said in agreement.

"Melissa, don't worry about it. I'm just glad you were there to stick up for me."

"Hey, I said it then and I'll say it now. You and I might not get along, but you are my little sister and I will always have your back when you fall."

"Thanks, Mel; it's nice to know that." I said as I gave her a genuine smile of thanks.

"Speaking of having your back, I've decided to move back to Rosewood. After Ian died it was nice to be around Mom and Dad. Since Dad won't be around for you I figured I'd try and fill that gap by being closer to home. And don't you dare say anything about it. Wren got a job offer in Philly and was planning to take it anyway. Also I think Mom and Dad miss Taylor, so the three of us moving back here works out for everybody."

"Wow, Melissa, I don't know what to say to that." I said dumbfounded.

"Don't say anything. Just promise me that when this baby is born you will let me spoil him or her rotten."

We both laughed at the statement and then switched to happier topics like shopping, Taylor, and babies. It felt both good and weird at the same time to have a normal conversation with Melissa. Having this baby had both good sides and bad. Maybe one of the good sides was that this baby had magically repaired my relationship with my sister.

* * *

After Melissa left the Brew I headed upstairs to the loft.

"Hey, Tobes, we're home." I say as I walk through the door.

"Man, I love hearing that." Toby said as he came out of the bedroom.

"Hearing what? That I referred to our baby when I walked through the door?"

"I was actually referring to you calling this place home. But now that you mention it, saying we in reference to you and our baby is pretty nice to hear too." He said before leaning down and giving me a kiss.

"Yeah, well, get used to hearing it because this little one is gonna be here for a long, long time." I said once we broke apart. "And just for the record, this place has always been my home away from home. Wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you're here, and you always make me feel safe." I tell him before kissing him again.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you say that, because I love having you here." He said to me as he led me over to the couch. "So how was coffee with Melissa?"

"It was good. It's a combination of really weird and really nice to have a normal conversation with her. But I'm glad we're on better terms. When I first found out I was pregnant I planned on not letting Melissa anywhere near the baby, but now I think she's going to be a great aunt and it will be nice to have her around."

"I'm glad the two of you made up. Plus I'm sure Taylor will be happy to have a playmate."

"Yeah Melissa calls the baby 'Taylor's cousin' since we don't know the gender yet." I said and we both laughed a little.

"Speaking of the gender; do you want to find out?" He asked.

"I don't know. I do because that will make buying things and planning easier but at the same time I want it to be a surprise."

"Well, we have a little while to decide. When did the doctor say you would be far enough along to find out?"

"She said that we could find out around eighteen weeks. So since I'm about seven weeks now that means we should find out around…late April or early May."

"That long?" He asked in shock.

"Well, that's if we find out beforehand. If we wait until the baby is born to find out we'll have to wait until late September." I stated.

"It's up to you whatever you decide. We can find out at eighteen weeks or we can wait until he or she is born. I'm happy either way as long as you and the baby are healthy." I said as he kissed the top of my head.

"I know what you mean. I was so happy when the doctor told us that the baby was healthy last Friday. I mean I don't know what I'd do if **A** ever did anything to hurt our baby." I said as I rubbed my belly.

Toby and I just sat together for a while in comforting silence. It was nice to be able to just sit and relax and not think about **A** or family problems. But it didn't last as long as I would have liked, nothing ever does it seems.

"Why does Hanna always text or something when you and I are relaxing together?" I ask in annoyance as I opened the text Hanna had just sent.

"Because she's Hanna, she can sense when we're being quote 'nauseatingly adorable.'" Toby replied trying not to laugh.

"Crap, I'm late." I said after reading the text.

"Late for what?" Toby asked as he stared at me confused.

"Um, I'm supposed to meet the girls so they can take me shopping. And if I don't get there soon Hanna sounds like she's going to hang me." I replied as I got up to grab my jacket and purse.

"Where are you supposed to meet the girls because I can drive you if you want?" He offered as he went to grab his own jacket.

"Oh, no, that's not a good idea." I said quickly. "We're meeting up at the DiLaurentis' so we can pick up Emily and I don't want to risk my dad being home and seeing you. If he's crazy enough to kick me out, I don't want to think about what he might do to you."

"I don't care about your dad, Spence."

"I know you don't but I do. Please, Tobes, it would make me feel a lot better if you just stayed away from my dad for a little while."

"Alright, I won't go near your old house until things settle down. But just promise me that you and the girls will stay safe."

"I'll try but I can't guarantee anything. I am going shopping with Hanna after all. Speaking of Hanna, I really need to leave or she will kill me."

"Okay, I'll see you later." He said before kissing me goodbye. "I love you."

"Bye, Tobes, I love you too." I replied before walking out.

I got in my car and started driving towards Jason's. I felt really bad for lying to him, but there was no way he would let me out of the house if he knew the truth. I wasn't really meeting up with the girls to go shopping; I was meeting them to see if we could find out who had been living in Jason's basement.

* * *

"Spencer, where the hell have you been?" Aria asked once I got there.

"Sorry, I was with Toby and I had to spend fifteen minutes convincing him to let me drive myself here." I replied.

"You didn't tell him what we're doing did you?" Emily asked.

"No, I told him that we were meeting here so we could pick you up and then we were going shopping with Hanna." I said as I rolled my eyes at the thought of baby shopping with Hanna again.

"Well, while you were taking you're sweet time getting here I was almost stabbed in the eye with a knitting needle." Aria said sounding very irritated.

"What?" I shouted.

"Shhh, they might still be up there!" Emily whisper yelled at me.

"We heard somebody up there so I went to look through the holes and all of the sudden a knitting needle shot through one of them almost stabbing me in the eye!" Aria nervously explained.

"Whoever it was must have gotten away because there was nobody up there when I got here." I stated.

"Well, somebody definitely was here and I sure as hell am not staying here anymore." Emily firmly said.

"I don't blame you; I wouldn't want to stay here either." Aria replied in agreement.

"Come on guys, let's see if there's anything else down here." I said as I started looking around the basement.

Aria, Emily, and I searched the basement for about twenty minutes without finding anything other than trash and a button.

"I say let's call it a day. There's nothing else down here and Hanna and Mrs. DiLaurentis should be back soon." Aria said.

"Yeah, and I need to go pack my things because there is no way I am sleeping here again." Emily said as she started walking up the stairs.

"Where will you go?" I asked.

"I don't know but anywhere will do as long as there's carpet on the floors." Emily replied.

"You can stay with me if you want." Aria offered. "I don't think my dad will mind since his spends most of his time grading papers anyway."

"Thanks, Aria, you're the best." Emily said giving Aria an appreciative hug.

"Do you want me to stay and help you pack up?" I asked.

"No, that's okay, Spence, I don't have much." She replied. "You should probably go home to Toby anyways since he's probably worrying about you and the baby like crazy. Besides we'll see you two at the hoedown tonight right?"

"You bet. It'll be nice to finally do something normal after the craziness of last week." I responded.

"Oh, hello girls, it feels like old times seeing you all in here." Mrs. DiLaurentis said as she walked into Ali's room.

"Hi, Mrs. D, how was shopping with Hanna?" Emily asked.

"It was amazing! You should have seen all the sales at the country clothing store." Hanna replied as she walked in with five shopping bags.

"You went shopping at the country store?" Aria asked with an amused yet confused look on her face at the thought of Hanna in a country store.

"Well, Hanna told me that the four of you were going to the hoedown tonight so I told her about this great little country store." Mrs. DiLaurentis explained. "Now, if you will excuse me, I think I'll go make some tea. Would any of you girls like anything?"

We all politely declined and then Mrs. D went downstairs.

"So did you guys find anything in the crawlspace?" Hanna asked as soon as she was sure Mrs. D was downstairs.

"No, but someone almost stabbed Aria in the eye with a knitting needle through one of those holes in the floor." I replied.

"Which is why I am moving out of here and will be crashing at Aria's for awhile." Emily added.

"So, what's in the bags?" Aria asked pointing to the bags that Hanna had plopped on the bed.

"Well while we were in the country store I felt obligated to buy something since Mrs. D and I were on a shopping trip so I bought outfits for all of us to wear tonight at the hoedown." Hanna explained as she gave each of us a bag.

Aria, Emily, and I looked in our bags. Aria got blue cowboy boots, a black cowboy hat, a black dress, and a denim vest. Emily got a brown hat, black boots with fringe, white shorts, and a black and white plaid sleeveless shirt. And lastly I got a white shirt with horses on it, a tan colored hat, brown boots, and a pair of overalls.

"Han, I love it, this is perfect for me." Aria said in thanks.

"I thought you would. What do you think of yours, Em?" Hanna asked after giving Aria a hug.

"I love it Han. You really know how to pick clothes." Emily replied.

"It's a gift." Hanna said as she gave Emily a hug. "How do you like yours, Spence? I wasn't sure what to get because I wasn't sure if your size had changed or how you would look so I figured I couldn't go wrong with a t-shirt and overalls."

"They're perfect, Han, and don't worry I'm sure the clothes will fit just fine." I replied before I got up to give her a hug.

Hanna showed us the white hat, the red and white checkered dress, and the white boots she had gotten for herself. Then the girls and I spent the next hour trying on our outfits and helping Emily pack. After Emily was all packed we all drove to Aria's to help bring everything in. I stayed and talked for a few minutes before heading back to the loft to spend a little time with Toby before going to the hoedown.

* * *

"Tobes, I'm back." I called out as I walked inside.

"Hey, how was shopping?" He said as he walked over to me.

"It was good. I convinced the girls to go shopping for outfits for the hoedown tonight instead of baby clothes." I replied before giving him a kiss.

"So, what did you do while I was gone?" I asked as we walked over to the couch.

"Oh, not much, I worked on some sketches for a new project I'm going to start soon." He casually replied.

"May I ask what the project is and who it's for?"

"Well, I can't tell you what I'm making but I can tell you who I'm making it for. Now, I don't know their name but it's for someone who should be moving into town around late September." He replied mischievously.

I took me a minute to figure out who he was talking about but when I did the biggest smile ever appeared on my face. "You are the sweetest person in the world, Toby Cavanaugh! And you are going to be the best dad in the world."

"And you are going to be the best mom ever." He replied before kissing me.

Just like earlier this afternoon we spent the rest of our time together just sitting with each other and relaxing. But unfortunately we had to get ready for the hoedown and somehow we managed to get ourselves ready and out the door without distraction.

We got to the hoedown and saw Aria and Jake dancing as well as Hanna with some unknown guy and Caleb was over sitting by himself. Toby went over to talk to Caleb and I went to say 'hi' to Emily.

"Hey, Em!" I said giving her a hug.

"Hi, Spence, where's Toby?" She asked.

"Oh, he's talking to Caleb since he's over by himself. Speaking of Caleb why is Hanna dancing with some guy we've never seen instead of her boyfriend?"

"I don't know. I think I over heard something a bet Mike made?" She replied unsure herself what was going on.

We sat together in silence for a minute or two then Emily spotted Paige. "I'm going to go talk to Paige. Will you be okay here?"

"I'll be fine, Em, don't worry about me. Go talk with Paige, you two need to settle some things." I replied.

"Thanks, Spence, I'll see you later." She said before waving bye.

I looked around and saw Hanna head toward Caleb and Toby. Toby said something to Hanna and Caleb and then walked over to the stairs on the other side of the room. He didn't look happy so I walked over to see what was wrong.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"I'm fine." He answered quietly.

"Do you want to dance then?"

"I'd love to." He replied with a smile as he gave me his hand to help me up.

We headed out to the dance floor just as a slow dance song started playing.

"So, what did you talk to Caleb about?" I asked after we had been dancing for a few minutes.

"He just said how Hanna has been acting a little weird lately. She avoids answering certain questions; she danced with somebody that nobody has even seen before. He even said that she ditched him this afternoon to go shopping with Mrs. DiLaurentis." He stated.

When he said the last sentence I immediately knew that he had figured out that I lied to him about shopping with the girls.

"Toby, I can explain." I said desperate for him to listen to me.

"Spencer, I thought we were past all this. All the secrets and not trusting each other with the truth. What is going on between you and the girls that you can't tell me?" He said to me as he led me away from the dance floor.

"Toby, I'm not trying to keep secrets from you, and I trust you I really do."

"Then why did you lie about going shopping? You know how much I worry about you, especially now. So please just tell me the truth."

"The truth is Hanna went shopping with Mrs. DiLaurentis while Emily, Aria, and I searched her basement for **A**. I knew that you would never let me do it so I told you that all of us were going shopping." I explained.

"The thing that gets me so upset, Spencer, is that you don't realize that it's not just you and me anymore. There's a third person involved in this now. You can't just run off with the girls and hunt A like you used to."

"I know that." I interrupted. "And are you suggesting that I don't know how to take care of him or her?" I said looking down at my stomach.

"I'm not suggesting anything, but you can't go taking off like that. What if something happened? You and I both know what **A** is capable of and they've already gone after you once. What's to stop them from trying again?"

"I do know what **A** is capable of and that's why the girls and I are trying to stop it."

"But, Spencer, you and the girls can't do this by yourselves, because every time you try you end up in more trouble than before. You need to let Caleb and I help you, because I'm not going to stand by and watch the four of you and him or her get hurt. Let me know when you decide to let me in and help you!" He said and then he walked away.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! I know a lot of stuff happened in this chapter but I figured I'd make up for not updating as much. Anyways let me know what you think. By the way PLL is returning next Tuesday and I can't wait for Spoby reunion!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi there! I am so excited for PLL tonight! I definitely wasn't expecting the ending last week were you? Anyways, this is the longest chapter so far because I kind of combined the finale for season 4A and the Halloween special for season 4. Of course it isn't quite the same because Spencer is pregnant in this story and also I changed somethings to make it fit better with this story. So, enough of me rambling, let's get to the chapter! Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars!

* * *

I woke up and I couldn't remember where I was. I wasn't in my bedroom or at the loft. Just when I started to panic I remembered that all of us had spent the night at Aria's. I also remembered the fight I had with Toby. I had tried calling and texting him but he was ignoring me. I thought about calling him again but I was distracted by running to the bathroom.

"Spence, are you okay?" Aria called from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just the usual." I replied as I came out of the bathroom.

"When will morning sickness end?" Emily asked.

"It should die down once I'm in my second trimester. That is if I don't end up one of those unfortunate women that have to deal with it the entire pregnancy." I stated as I checked my phone for any texts from Toby.

"Have you heard from him at all?" Hanna asked.

"No, not yet." I replied trying to hide the hurt in my voice.

"I'm sorry, Spence, this is all my fault. If I hadn't told Caleb that I was shopping with Mrs. DiLaurentis Toby wouldn't have walked out on you." Hanna said feeling awful with guilt.

"This isn't your fault, Han. You were just being honest with Caleb. Something I should have been with Toby." I replied as I gave a hug to let her know that there were no hard feelings. "Besides, something was bound to happen between us. This week has been relatively peaceful."

"Yeah, thanks to **A** we start to get suspicious when things are normal for too long." Aria commented. "I'm going to go downstairs and get some breakfast ready before school."

"I'll help." Emily said and the two went downstairs.

"Thanks for not blaming, Spence, I know I would if I were in your shoes." Hanna said.

"Well, hopefully that never happens. You and Caleb deserve to be happy." I replied as I started looking through Aria closet for something to wear since I wasn't going to school in overalls.

"You and Toby deserve to be happy too, Spence. Especially now that there will be three of you soon." She replied back. "Spence, what is it?" She asked when she saw the look on my face.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I said. I could tell that she didn't believe me so I spilled. "It's just that that's what Toby said to me last night. That I can't be so impulsive because there are three us now."

"In my opinion that gives you even more right to be impulsive so that we can end this damn thing." She stated firmly.

I was about to say something back when we heard Emily and Aria shout for us from downstairs. Hanna and I ran down the stairs to see Emily and Aria opening a box.

"What is that and who is it from?" Hanna asks.

"It's from **A** for all of us." Aria says.

All four of us peer into the box and see four Magic 8 balls. Each one has one of our names written on it.

"If she goes free" Hanna says reading hers.

"You'll hear from me" I say after her.

"Kisses" Emily follows.

"**A**" Aria says last.

"So if my mom gets off…" Hanna starts.

"Cece's coming for us." Aria states.

"I say bring it." Emily declares. "Maybe then she'll leave our parents alone."

"Or did she just declare World War **A**?" I say pondering the situation.

We all stand together staring at the Magic 8 balls when the clock on the Montgomery's while chimes eight times.

"We better get to school." I mumble.

We all grab our things and start to head out the door.

"Wait what about the box and the Magic 8 balls?" Hanna asks.

"I'll go hide them in my room. You guys go ahead, I'll meet you there." Aria says as she grabs the things from **A** and heads upstairs.

We go outside and take Hanna's car since Emily and I came with Toby to the hoedown and didn't have our cars with us. Luckily for us the day was fairly uneventful. Aria had a conversation with Ezra after class and Hanna left with Caleb to go to the police station and found out that the charges had been dropped against her mom. Other than that nothing happened.

After school the girls dropped me off at the loft and I was disappointed to walk into the empty apartment. I called him again and just like all the other times I got no answer and left a message. I couldn't stand to be in the loft by myself so I got in my car and drove over to Hanna's because I knew the others were there too.

"Hey, Spence, what are you doing here? I thought you and Toby would be making up?" Hanna asked as she opened the door.

"Toby isn't at the loft. I called and got no answer. I couldn't just wait around in the loft so I decided to come here and congratulate your mom." I replied.

"Well, you're just in time she's getting ready to leave for a date with Pastor Ted." She replied.

Just as she did Mrs. Marin came down the stairs and Hanna, Aria, and I awed at her hair and outfit.

"You don't think it's too much?" Mrs. Marin asked.

After telling her several times that she looked great she finally left after giving Hanna a hug.

"So where's Emily? I thought she was coming over here to see your mom?" I asked Hanna after Mrs. Marin left.

Before Hanna could answer the door bell rang.

"Probably forgot her keys." Hanna said grabbing the keys and opening the door. "Guys, it's a package from **A**!"

We all helped bring the package inside the house and set it on the kitchen table. We opened it up and inside we found a child-sized casket. Inside the casket was an Emily doll. After opening the casket we all received a text.

**Hanna won, so Em loses. Find her before the cops or they'll think you killed her. -A**

"We have to find Emily. We can't lose somebody else. Not after Ali and Maya." I stated in anger toward **A**.

Two seconds ago we were happy for Hanna and Mrs. Marin, now we have to stop the murder of our friend Emily.

"What do we do now?" Hanna asks rhetorically.

About a half hour later Caleb came walking through the door. We had decided to split up. Caleb and Hanna would look for Emily around town, Aria would keep an eye on her boyfriend Jake to make sure **A** didn't try going after him, Paige would keep an eye on Mrs. Fields, and I was going to spy on Mona to see if she was somehow involved.

I followed Mona to where she met up with Shana at a bread-and-breakfast, after that Mona went to her boyfriend's house so I decided to call it quits. I called the girls and we told each other what we found out. After we exchanged information I headed back to loft and hoped that Toby would either be there or would call me back.

Finally just as I was getting ready to give up and go to bed the loft door opened and in walked Toby.

"Hey, where have you been? I've been worried sick." I said as I jumped up from the couch.

"Around." He said as he took his jacket off and hung it on the peg on the wall.

"If I tell you that I want to talk about last night are you gonna take off again or just give me crap answers like 'around?'" I asked as I followed him into the kitchen.

"What exactly about last night do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Why did you leave?"

"I just needed to think."

"You could have just sent a text saying you needed space. You could have called Caleb and told him to let me know that you were okay and just needed time. That's all I needed."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"You know what. I'm going to tell you the exact same thing you told me last night. You can't just take off and disappear like that. Because I can't take it anymore, not after last time" I said looking away so that he wouldn't see me if I started to cry. "When I worry about you I think of **A** hurting you or worse. I have a very real picture of what that looks like in my mind."

"Spencer, relax, everything's fine. Nothing is gonna happen to me." He said bringing me in for a hug. "I'm sorry for worrying you so much, and you're right, you always are. I can't get upset with you for being impulsive and then go off and do the same."

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. I just thought that you were being you're over protective, alpha male, self. But now I get it. The worst feelings in the world are being upset with you and being worried about you."

"Well, I think we've both learned something from this. No more taking off without telling each other and no more cover ups?"

"No more taking off and no more cover ups." I reply.

Next thing I know Toby kisses me and literally sweeps me off my feet and carries me to our bedroom.

* * *

Two days later, Saturday, we still hadn't found Emily. Toby left with Caleb to search for Emily and then Aria and Hanna came over to keep me company. About an hour after they got there another package from **A** arrived. We opened it up and found an empty box.

"There's nothing in here? It's just an empty box?" Hanna said confused as to why **A** had sent this to us.

"No, maybe not." I replied as I felt the box.

"For once, I'm right and you're wrong, Spencer." Hanna said to me with a 'duh!' look on her face.

I ignored her and opened the box again and this time a saw appeared in the center of the box.

"How did you just do that?" Aria asked in amazement.

"I took home first prize for my magic act at performing arts camp." I replied as I bent down to look at the saw.

"Of course you did." Hanna mumbled.

We all read the message written on the blade of the saw.

**Watch me make a girl disappear. Kisses –A**

"It's magic, **A**'s putting on a magic show."

"Why would Cece do that?" Hanna asked.

"Because we're apart of the act and she's gonna make Emily disappear forever." I replied.

I grabbed my laptop and we searched online for any magic shops or magic shows in the area.

"Click here, The Great Charlemagne." Aria asked pointing to something on the screen.

"He's putting on a show in Ravenswood this afternoon." Hanna stated.

"Ravenswood, that can't be a coincidence." I said.

"Spence, you're driving." Aria said as the Hanna and I grabbed our things.

We got in my car and I had Hanna text Toby and tell him what was going on.

* * *

When we got to Ravenswood it was pretty easy to find the show and we stood in the back of the crowd and watched the mime do his act.

"Me?" Aria said when the mime pointed for her to join him on stage.

"Hey, I know this trick, you'll be okay." I whispered to her when the mime kept insisting that Aria join him.

Hanna and I watched the mime continued his act with Aria. The trick ended and we sighed with relief seeing that Aria was safe.

"Where's Redcoat?" Aria asked when she came back to us.

"What do you mean where's Redcoat?" I asked.

"Just before I got in the box I could have swore I saw Redcoat." Aria replied.

We started looking around when all of our phones beeped with a new text.

**Leger de main. Kisses B****** -A**

"Legger dee main?" Hanna said attempting to say it.

"Léger de main: slight of hand." I translated "While we were watching Aria, Redcoat did something right under our noses."

"What should we do?" Hanna said sounding close to freaking out.

We all looked around again. This time instead of receiving texts we all saw Redcoat at the same time.

We followed Redcoat inside a building and found a coffin on a conveyor belt heading straight for the saw. We heard Emily yelling for help from inside. We quickly tried to break it open but it was chained shut. Emily was yelling for us to get her out when suddenly the conveyor belt stopped. We looked up and were shocked by what we saw, two Redcoats

"There are two of them?" Aria asked in shock.

I went after one while Aria chased the other leaving Hanna to help Emily. I followed one Redcoat out of the building and into an apartment. I took a look inside the apartment, I didn't see Redcoat but I did see something that I knew I needed to tell the others. I quickly ran back to where I left the others and saw them crowded around Cece.

"Is, is she…?" I started to say but words failed.

"She fell." Emily mumbled.

We all hugged Aria who was now starting to cry. "You tried to save her." Emily said to her.

"Look, Aria, this is not your fault." Hanna said.

We continued to comfort Aria and when we looked back at Cece she was gone.

"She's gone." Aria said and we all started to look to see how she could have gotten away.

"That b**** has nine lives." Hanna said.

"We need to get out of here now. I have something to show you, come on." I said leading the way out. "I think the Redcoat I was chasing might have been Ali."

I opened the door of the apartment to revel **A**'s lair.

"What is that?" Hanna asked as we all stared at the many computer monitors.

"That's how **A**'s been watching us." I replied.

"**A**'s monitoring the police, watching the streets, our alarm systems." Emily said in fear and disbelief.

"That's how **A**'s everywhere." I said.

We looked around the lair while Hanna was on the phone with Caleb trying to hack **A**'s computers. Hanna finally gave up on hacking the computer and started looking around.

"Guys, **A** hasn't just been watching us I think he's been following Ali too." Aria said few minutes later. "He has her at the lodge the night of the fire and it looks like he's been following her trail to Ravenswood."

"They're having a celebration tonight." Hanna said looking at a flyer for a party celebrating the history of Ravenswood.

"Yeah, and Board Shorts thinks that Ali's gonna be there." Aria said.

"Which means we have to find her first." I said.

"We're crashing a party." Aria says and we all follow her outside to the nearest dress shop.

* * *

We got to the dress shop and chose dresses that would blend in but unique enough for us to spot each other. After we bought the dresses we went to the cemetery where the party was being held. We were able to easily sneak into the party and immediately started looking for Alison.

"Don't look now but there's someone over there that is wearing a costume that looks identical to the one we saw in **A**'s lair." Emily said.

"Let's keep an eye on them. How about we split up and met back here in an hour." I suggested.

"No way, I am not walking around a graveyard by myself!" Hanna said adamantly.

"Fine then, what if we split into groups of two?" I asked. The others nodded their heads in response. "Okay how about if you, Hanna, and Emily follow the guy in the gasmask while Aria and I look around for any signs of Ali?"

"That sounds good to me. So we'll meet back here in an hour?" Hanna asked.

I nodded in response.

"Great, come on, Hanna, I just saw the guy go over there." Emily said and then she and Hanna were gone.

"So, if you were Alison where would you go at a party like this?" Aria asked me.

"Somewhere I could see everything going on without being seen myself." I answered after thinking for a minute or two.

"Well, you definitely can't see everything from this tent so maybe we should look outside." Aria suggested.

"Yeah, maybe she's watching everybody from the edge of the cemetery." I replied as we left the tent in search for Ali in the opposite direction of Hanna and Emily.

After about forty-five minutes of looking for Alison we had found nothing. Aria and I were making our way back to the tent when we saw Emily and Hanna chasing after Redcoat. We followed them and the four us ended up in a tomb.

"Great! Where the hell did she go?" Hanna yelled in frustration that we had lost Redcoat.

"I don't know but Cece can run pretty fast for someone who just fell from who knows how many feet in the air just a few hours ago." Emily commented. "Please tell me you guys found something."

"Sorry, Em, we were on our way back to the tent because we hadn't found anything when we saw you and Hanna chasing Redcoat." Aria replied.

"Hey, guys help me with this." I called out.

"Help with what?" Hanna asked.

"Look, something was here. You can tell by the way the leaves are. I think if we can move this statue thing we might be able to figure out how Redcoat got away." I stated and all of tried moving the statue.

It didn't take long at all to move the statue with all of us pushing. When we had finally moved the statue out of the way it revealed a staircase going down into some sort of tunnel.

"Is it me? Or did this just get a whole lot creepier?" Hanna whispered.

Aria and I went down first and Hanna and Emily followed. Barely even a second after Emily was through the opening in the wall we were locked in.

"What the hell was that?" Aria questioned in fear.

"I think someone really doesn't want us to find Alison." I stated as I looked around.

"Emily, it's a concrete door, I don't think you're gonna be able to break it down with your fist." Hanna said to Emily as she pounded on the door.

Emily gave up and came over to where the rest of us were looking around.

"Darn it, I have like less than zero bars?" Hanna complied.

"Hanna, we're underground and surrounded by stone and concrete. I don't think any of us will have bars." Aria pointed out.

"Hey, I think I know a way out of here." I said excited at the thought of getting out of this creepy place.

"Do share. I don't think I can stand another minute of being trapped after nearly being sawed in half this afternoon." Emily said as she came to stand closer to me.

"It's just a theory, but here it goes. This tunnel was probably built about a hundred years ago and back then it was common practice to…"

"Spencer, we don't want a history lesson. Just tell us how the hell you plan to get us out of here." Hanna interrupted me.

"I think this tunnel runs through the entire town which means that there are probably several openings. If we can figure out where the closest building is and head in that direction we might find another opening." I stated.

"Spencer, I don't think a map for these tunnels exists and how can are we supposed to figure out where the nearest building is?" Hanna asked in frustration.

"Hanna, quit interrupting! Do you want to get out of here or not?" Aria scolded.

Hanna mumbled something that sounded like 'sorry' and then gave me a nod to continue.

"The tomb we were just in is in the west side of the cemetery and the entrance is in the east side, so if we head east for a couple of blocks we should be right underneath the street where we brought the dresses."

"Lead the way, Nancy Drew." Hanna said and we all started walking together through the maze of tunnels.

We had been walking through the tunnels for only a few minutes when the gust of wind came from out of nowhere. It kicked up some much dust and leaves that it was impossible to see anything. When the wind died down I opened my eyes and I was completely by myself.

"Hanna! Aria! Emily!" I shouted by was met with silence.

I thought of calling Toby for help but I knew that the call would never go through. I was scared out of my mind. I wasn't in the same place anymore; somehow I had ended up in a different part of the tunnel. I didn't know which way was east and I wasn't even sure if that was the direction I should be heading anymore anyways. I was at some sort of intersection and was debating which direction to go. That's when I saw a flash of blonde hair.

"Alison?" I asked myself.

Seeing that made up my mind as to which direction I should go. I turned left and walked as quickly as I could, hoping to catch another glimpse of whoever was also in the tunnel. I didn't follow who I thought might have been Alison for very long because I came to a dead-end. I had started to think I had imagined the whole thing when I realized a leaf with a lipstick smear was stuck in a crack in the wall. I grabbed the leaf so I could look at it closer when I realized it was Alison's shade of lipstick. I definitely hadn't been imagining things. Realizing that the leaf was a clue from Alison made me look closer at the crack. Sure enough Alison had left me a clue; the crack in the wall wasn't just a crack. It was a way out!

It took me a few minutes to get the secret door open but once I did I eagerly climbed the staircase. Once I got to the top of the stairs I sighed in relief as I took in my new surroundings. It looked like I was in a mansion from an old black and white film. There was a grand piano and antique chairs. I heard someone talking and it sounded like Alison so I followed the voice.

I stopped hearing the voice when I got to a greenhouse type room. I started looking around for another clue when I turned and saw the person in the gasmask. He came toward me and we had a brief struggle. I somehow managed to kick him in the back of the knee and he fell to the ground. He appeared to be unconscious so I bent down to take off his mask. I was so ready for this whole **A** thing to be over so that my baby could have a normal life. Just as I was about to pull off the gasmask he grabbed a clay pot and smashed it against my head. I fell to the ground and was immediately unconscious.

* * *

"Spencer! Spencer, can you hear me?" I heard a frantic voice ask.

I tried to respond but all that came out was an unintelligible moan.

"I think she's waking up." The same voice said. This time though I could tell it was Aria.

This time instead of trying to speak I concentrated on opening my eyes. It didn't do me any good once I did manage to open them because everything was blurry and my head was pounding.

"Oh my soul, Spencer, you scared us." Emily said to me as she tried to help me sit up.

"What happened?" Aria asked once I was sitting up and my eye sight was able to focus.

"I heard a voice that sounded like Ali's so I followed it. The voice stopped when I got in here and the next thing I knew **A** was right behind me." I stated. I paused to caught my breathe before continuing. "We fought and I managed to knock him to the ground. Just as I was about to see who it was they bashed me in the head with a clay pot. That's the last thing I remember before you guys got here."

"I think we should get out of here. This place just got a whole lot creepier now that **A **might be here somewhere." Emily said.

"Do you think you can walk, Spence?" Aria asked me.

"Yeah, just help me stand up." I replied.

Both Aria and Emily helped pull me up and we started trying to find our way out. The pounding in my head was still painful; at least **A** didn't hit me hard enough to cause any bleeding. Luckily we were able to find our way out of the mansion with ease. We got outside and headed towards my car.

"Great." I mumbled to myself.

"What is it, Spence?" Aria asked me.

"Someone slashed my tires." I replied as I kicked the wheel.

"Don't worry, Spence, you have a spare." Emily said as she opened my trunk.

"One of us knows how to change a tire right?" I asked. I had never changed a tire once. Usually my parents had it taken to a mechanic or I had Toby do it.

After I asked both Aria and I looked at Emily.

"And you're looking at me because I'm gay?" Emily questioned.

"No, you just happen to be the sporty one." Aria replied.

"Hey, is that Hanna over there?" I asked looking across the street.

"Yeah, I think it is. But who is she with?" Aria questioned.

"The guy looks like Caleb, but I've never seen the girl before." Emily commented.

It was if Hanna knew we were staring at her. She quickly hugged the girl, kissed Caleb, and then headed straight for us.

"I'll explain on the way back to Rosewood." Hanna said as she got into the passenger seat. "Well, are you guys just gonna stand there all night?"

"Han, we can't go anywhere. Someone slashed my tires and no one knows how to change a tire." I told her.

"Wait here I'll go get Caleb." She said but when we all looked across the street Caleb and the mystery girl were gone. "Well, tell me someone has a plan B?"

Just then a car pulled up behind us and the driver got out. It was Ezra Fitz.

"Need a ride?" He asked.

Aria went over and explained to him what happened without giving too much away. I locked my car and then Hanna, Emily, and I squeezed into the backseat while Aria sat up front with Ezra. The ride back to Rosewood was silent. We all wanted to talk about what had happened but we couldn't with Ezra there. I told Ezra to drop us off at my house since I knew my parents were out of town and there was no way all of us could fit in the loft. Luckily there wasn't any traffic and we arrived at my house fairly quick.

We got out of the car and thanked Ezra. We waited until he was out of sight before going inside. We walked around to the back door and saw something that was a complete shock to us all. Redcoat was standing in my back yard. When she turned around we were face to face with none other than…Alison DiLaurentis.

"Did you miss me?" Alison asked sheepishly.


End file.
